The Truth Comes Out
by ryannotseth
Summary: Old story from Fox site, about Ryan and a secret he's been keeping. I wrote it years ago...  Set in the early season 2 before Trey shows up.
1. Chapter 1

AN-This is an old story from the FOX site. I'll see about finishing it.

Sandy answered the phone on the first ring and didn't have a chance to check the screen to see who was calling. "Newport Beach Law Offices , Sandy Cohen speaking how may I help you?" he started in a very professional sounding voice. "Hello Mr. Cohen this is Officer Joe Walker of the Chino police department." Sandy's heart skipped a beat as he listened to the officer.

"We have Ryan Atwood in custody and I understand you are his Guardian." Sandy took a deep breath before answering. "Yes is everything alright officer?" Sandy questioned knowing the answer would not be good if Ryan was in custody.

"Today at 11:00am we stopped Mr. Attwood for driving 10 miles over the limit in a school zone. He advised us that he is authorized to drive your Range Rover , however with his background files on hand we felt it best to bring him into the station and contact you to insure he is indeed allowed to drive your vehicle."

Sandy silently cursed, as while Ryan was allowed to drive the Range Rove he certainly was not allowed to be in Chino when he should be at school. Sandy explained "Yes Officer Ryan is allowed to drive my car. May I speak to him?"

Officer Walker passed the phone over to Ryan.

"Hey Sandy" Ryan quietly said when he was given the phone.

"Don't Hey me; you are in big trouble Kid. Why aren't you in school, why are you in Chino and WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN THE CUSTODY OF THE POLICE?" Sandy asked the nervous teen. "Um, well it's a long story" Ryan started. And went silent.

"A long story, Ryan?" Sandy questioned his Foster Son. "You had better be able to do better than that if you ever want to see the outside of the pool house again." Ryan quickly looked down at his feet knowing Sandy deserved an explanation but he just wasn't able to give him one.

"Ryan." Sandy started when the teen didn't answer him. "Let me speak to the officer again." Ryan nodded and then realizing how useless that was he whispered "Ok" and passed the phone back to Officer Walker before becoming once again mesmerized by his boots.

Sandy spoke with the officer for a few more minutes. "Have any charges been brought against Ryan?" He wanted to know. The officer assured him they were only holding Ryan until the spoke to him to insure Ryan was allowed to drive his car, and then they would give him the speeding ticket and release him. Sandy sighed with relief and thought a moment and asked "Do you have an empty cell you can hold Ryan in until I'm able to get to the station?"

Joe smiled "Sure Mr. Cohen we can hold him here for you." Joe had had several run ins with the Attwood family and knew Ryan was a good kid and he was happy to see he'd found a family who cared about him. More than once Joe had been forced to leave a bruised Ryan or Trey with their mother when they refused to co-operate with the force. The boys always had a "good" excuse for their injuries and Joe was happy Ryan had found a family who didn't use him as a punching bag.

Ryan frowned then he heard Sandy would be coming to pick him up, honestly he wasn't surprised however he'd hoped Sandy wouldn't have to take the time off work to sort out another of his problems, and he really just wanted to get on with the reason he was in Chino. Joe motioned to Ryan to follow him and placed him in a small cell. It was a solitary cell, with only a toilet, sink and bed.

Ryan paced back on forth as Joe explained that Sandy was going to take a cab and would be at the station in an hour or so, and that he'd requested they hold Ryan until he arrived. Ryan nodded to show he's heard Joe and sank down onto the bed. Joe closed the cell door and asked Ryan "So kid, how are things in Newport, I saw the report on the fire and some fights, but haven't seen much else about you in a while. I miss seeing you running the streets."

Ryan smiled "Newport is great. Seth, Sandy's son, is a great kid, and I have a girlfriend Marissa, she took me back after everything that happened with Theresa last summer." Joe nodded, he's run into Ryan last year at the 7-11 and knew about the baby, as Theresa had left town he, like the Ryan did not know about the baby.

Sandy's wife Kirsten is great, she's the Mom I always wanted and Sandy is the Dad I never had. They care about me and try their best to keep me in line." Ryan explained. "And they do it with love not… he couldn't finish but Joe knew what he meant."

So kid what do you think Sandy will say when he gets here, I mean it's a school day, I'm pretty sure Sandy didn't give his OK for you to miss school and come to Chino today."

Ryan looked guilty and nodded. "No he didn't really know I was coming here. He'll be po'd that's for sure and he's gonna want me to talk. Sandy is really big on talking."

Joe looked at Ryan with sympathy as he knew Ryan had never been one for words. "But he will just lecture me and give me some sort of punishment, most likely I'll be grounded for the next while, and then all will go back to normal." Ryan explained to the officer he'd come to respect over the years.

Joe nodded and left Ryan to stew while he waited for Sandy to show up.

Notes—This story takes place early S2. But with a difference, while Ryan was away Marissa waited for him. So they are together. Marissa lives with Jimmy 50 percent of the time and Caleb and Julie 50 percent of the time. Jimmy waited till he'd cashed Cal's cheque then went to court to get visitation. Caitlyn is at boarding school.-


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan sat looking at the grim walls of the cell and flashed back to another time when Sandy had visited him in jail. As smiled thankful of all that Sandy had given him since he took him into his family. Ryan got up off the bed and started pacing back on forth. Joe watched him on the monitor and wondered what was up with the kid.

Ryan frowned. He knew Sandy was going to be waiting for an explanation as to why he was in Chino and not in school. But how could he tell him about it. It hurt so much to think about and to talk about, Ryan wasn't sure he was ready to do that. He trusted Sandy and deep down he knew he'd be there for him but part of him would always be that scared kid from Chino who was a punching bag for all his mother's boyfriends. Not trusting authority figures was just built into him.

Ryan flopped down on the bed and made a mental note no to do that again, the bed was like rock and flopping didn't help his headache. Sandy would be there soon and Ryan needed to come up with a good excuse that Sandy you accept, but what.

Looking up at the stained ceiling Ryan cursed his "Atwood" luck. Only he could get pulled over by Joe in a school zone, 2 miles away from where he was going. As many times as Seth tried to tell him he was now a Cohen so "Atwood luck" couldn't hurt him anymore, Ryan knew otherwise, and looking around only served to reinforce that belief.

60 minutes later Joe came into the cellblock and unlocked Ryan's cell. "Mr. Cohen's here Ryan. You ready to go?" He questioned. Ryan only nodded and got up for the bed and exited the cell and waited to Joe to lead him out to the reception area. Catching site of Sandy, Ryan took a deep breath and slowly let it out trying to calm down. He could tell from Sandy's no nonsense tone of voice that Sandy was not pleased.

"What do you mean there is an outstanding parking ticket on my vehicle and you are releasing it until it's paid. What date is it for?" The office looked up the ticket and told him "Funny enough it's for a year ago today." Sandy frowned. Joe and Ryan entered into the room and Sandy looked over at Ryan. "Do you know anything about the Range Rover being in Chino a year ago?" Ryan face dropped and he nodded his head slightly. "Um yeah I was here with it." He explained in a quiet mumble. "YOU WERE HERE WITH IT? I DON'T REMEMBER YOU GOING TO CHINO LAST YEAR." Sandy said in a less than quiet tone. Ryan wanted out; he scanned the room for an escape. Joe seeing the boy's uneasiness put his hand on his shoulder and led Ryan and Sandy into the other room.

Joe advised them "Why don't you two work this out and then we can get Ryan released." Ryan looked at Joe with gratitude in his eyes. He could handle Sandy's anger but couldn't stand having others see him appear out of control. Sandy took a seat on the interrogation table and Ryan sat across from him. The scene causing them to flashback to their 1st meeting in jail. "Ok Ryan I think you have some explaining to do, should we start with today's adventure or last years?" Ryan sighed and opened his mouth but couldn't find the words. He looked at Sandy is eyes pleading for understanding and tried again.

"Um well it's kind of a long story, but yes I was here last year, and I'll be back again every year, but can we do this later, please." Ryan begged. Sandy could see the Ryan's discomfort and wasn't sure if it was due to the secret he was hiding or because he was in the Chino jail yet again. "Tell you what Ryan, let's get out of here." Sandy started. Ryan felt a weight was lifted from his shoulders "and we can go somewhere neutral and discuss this. But don't think I'm letting you off, I want to know what's going on with you. This lying and going behind my back, it isn't like you." Ryan nodded and followed Sandy back to the main reception area.

"Since it seems my vehicle was here last year, I will pay the parking ticket, also is there a fine for Ryan's speeding ticket", Sandy asked the officer. Joe nodded and passed Sandy the two tickets and Sandy scanned them before pulling some cash from his wallet. Ryan felt guilty that Sandy was having to bail him out again. Sandy turned to Ryan and seeing his discomfort nodded and said "Don't worry kid you will be paying me back for both of these, and for my cab ride here to pick you up." Joe snickered quietly to himself he was sure Sandy would follow thru on that and the Ryan would pay Sandy back. "That will be $75.00 for the parking ticket and for unpaid interest and $100.00 for the speeding ticket in the school zone." Sandy paid the officer and turned to Ryan "and the cab was another $75.00 so don't be expecting your allowance for the next 3 weeks." Nodding his head Ryan lowered his eyes to his boots and picked at a hangnail on his thumb.

"Office Walker, is Ryan free to go now?" Sandy questioned. "Yes Mr. Cohen, we just need your signature on his release form and he's all yours." Sandy smiled, "Yes he is and we are glad he is." He answered the officer while putting his arm around Ryan shoulder. "We don't know what we would do without Ryan in our family." Ryan blushed and tried to move out of Sandy reach but Sandy held firm and turning his head to Ryan he said "Ok Kiddo lets go, we have some talking to do." and the exited the building and walked over to where the car was parked. Ryan hoped Sandy wouldn't look in the backseat before he had a chance to explain everything


	3. Chapter 3

AN-I have a few more chapters written and I'll post them from time to time. Let me know what you think so far please.

Chapter 3

"Keys" Sandy said to Ryan. Ryan slowly slipped his hand into his jeans pocket and pulled out the keys to the Range Rover pressing the unlock button he passed them to Sandy. "Get in" Sandy ordered and Ryan quickly got into the car, carefully slide a parcel off the backseat, however Sandy noticed the odd shaped parcel and asked "What's that" Ryan felt is stomach drop and looked away from Sandy and answered "It's nothing." As he pushed it to the floor. "Hand it over Ryan." Sandy instructed "Please Sandy can't it wait" Ryan pleaded. "No Ryan I'm done waiting and I want some explanations and I want them now starting with the parcel you are trying to hide from me."

Ryan slowly picked up the bag from the car floor of the backseat and passed it to Sandy and then became very interested in the trees they were parked beside. Sandy opened the bag and was puzzled. "Ryan why were you trying to hide this from me?" He questioned him. "I don't know I guess I wasn't sure how to explain it I mean it is kinda weird. More Seth 's kinda thing than mine." Sandy nodded and handed the bag back to Ryan. Ryan looked inside for a moment smiled, then frowned and then lay the bag gently down on the floor between his feet before staring outside once more.

"Ok Ryan are we going to do this here or do you want to go somewhere else nearby? Ryan quickly answered "Not here, anywhere but here, I hate this place, it reminds me of all the worst times in my life." Sandy nodded "So where to Kiddo?" Ryan thought quickly, "Um how about the park, it's nice and open. The kids won't be out of school for a whi…." He started to say before he realized he should be in school himself and looking quickly at Sandy he blushed. "The park it is." Sandy answered. "So how do we get there?"

Ryan gave Sandy direction to the park that he and Trey used to play in as kids. It had a rickety slide, two tire swings, and a broken see saw and a sandbox. Sandy went to walk thru the sandbox to go over and sit on the swings but Ryan stopped him. "Don't walk thru there" he cautioned "the junkies leave needles lying around all the time." Sandy nodded and followed Ryan around the sandbox and over to the swings.

"Ok, where do you want to start?" he asked Ryan who was pumping his swing back and forth in an effort to avoid talking. "The parking ticket from last year, today's visit to Chino or maybe the contents of the bag on the floor of the Range Rover?"

Ryan shrugged. "Well the reason for everything is the same." Sandy waited for more information but Ryan was lost in his own thoughts. Sandy gave him a moment and then prodded him along "Nice picture you've painted for me there, now everything is just so clear?" Ryan smiled and teased "You have been hanging around Seth too much you are starting to sound like him." Sandy smiled "Maybe so, but you still haven't told me why we are in Chino or why you were here exactly 1 year ago either."

"I was here to see Nate" he started and then stopped. Sandy was confused "Who's Nate?" he questioned Ryan. Ryan pumped his swing as high as it would go and then letting go off the chains he launched himself off of the swing and into the air. He landed on his feet and turning towards Sandy he explained. "Nate is my little brother." Sandy looked confused and replied "Your little brother, what do you mean, there is no mention of a little brother on your file." Ryan nodded and said "Come with me I'll take you to him."

Sandy followed Ryan to the Range Rover and got into the driver's seat. Ryan silently sank into the passenger side and turned away from Sandy. He took a few deep breaths and slowly calmed himself down. Sandy could tell Ryan was having a hard time controlling his emotions and reached over and gently squeezed Ryan thigh in an effort to calm him down. Ryan turned to face Sandy and started "When my Dad was arrested Mom was pregnant. Nate was born 2 months after he was sent to prison."

Sandy nodded "Why did you come to see him today?" he asked the teen. Ryan sighed and answered "Cause today is Nate's birthday and I promised him I would never miss one of his birthdays. When Trey and I were little our birthdays passed without anyone even mentioning them and we promised Nate the same thing would never happen to him."

Sandy's heart was breaking for Ryan he wished he could give him all those birthdays back again, but all he could do was make sure Ryan never missed out on one moving forward. He looked into Ryan's eyes and told him "Ryan, we will never forget your birthday, you will never have to go through that again. I promise you that." Ryan smiled and a tear formed in the corner of his eye and turning away from Sandy he swatted it away. Sandy pretended not to notice.

Sandy started the car and asked "which way?" Ryan gives Sandy the directions and they made their way to see Nate. Sandy parked the car at entrance and glanced over at Ryan, he was staring off into the distance. "Are you ready to talk about it yet?" He asked and Ryan nodded his head.

"Yeah I guess." He started. "When Mom told Dad she was pregnant again they were happy, Dad had a regular job for the 1st time in a while and things were good for a few months. Sure Dad still lost his temper from time to time but with a full time job and money in his pocket, he wasn't as short tempered. When Mom was about 6 months along Dad lost his job to downsizing and money well we didn't have any. Dad started drinking again and the bad stuff just got worse. He never touched Mom but well Trey and I, that's another story."

About a month later, Dad went to the store to get some milk and never came back." Because Dad was arrested we qualified for food stamps and Mom was really good when she was pregnant. I guess she felt the baby was her last chance or something. She didn't drink and stuff." Ryan paused remembering how things hadn't been all that bad for those few months. His Dad wasn't around to take it is anger out on him and his Mom hadn't started dating yet. "Mom went into labour when she was 8 and ½ months and when Nate was born the doctors said he was small but healthy."

Ryan paused for a moment and Sandy could see he was struggling with the memories, not sure how to go on. Sandy interrupted him "You ok?" he asked. Ryan nodded "Yeah it's just I've haven't seen him in so long and it's hard remembering the good times." "For a tiny baby Nate sure had big lungs." Mom moved out of the master bed room and Trey, Nate and I all shared it. It wasn't much bigger but we couldn't get the crib and our beds in the smaller room and Mom didn't want Nate sleeping in her room."

"About a month after Nate was born Mom got a job in a restaurant in Chino so we moved out of Fresno and Mom worked the evening shift from 4-12 .The owners were really nice and the tip money was decent enough for Mom to save a bit. Trey and I would watch Nate after school until she got home." Ryan stopped he couldn't go on. Sandy looked across the street and saw a coffee shop. "You want a coffee Ryan?" Ryan nodded and they exited the Range Rover and crossed over to the coffee shop.

Ryan told Sandy he was going to use the washroom, and Sandy took advantage of the time alone to check is phone. It had gone off 3 times while Ryan was talking but Sandy hadn't wanted to interrupt Ryan and answer it. Flipping the phone open he saw the 3 calls were from Kirsten. He hit the speed dial. "Hi Sweetie, what's up? He asked. "You tell me." Kirsten said with a note of annoyance in her voice. "I just got a call from Dr. Kim, she says Ryan was in school for homeroom and then disappeared, I called you at the office and didn't get an answer, and I'm about ready to blow." Where could Ryan be, skipping school just isn't like him" Kirsten ranted.

"Slow down baby, he's here with me." Sandy answered. "I got a call to come get him for the Chino police department, I'm not sure what's up with him yet, but we are ok and will be home soon. They gave him a speeding ticket and now we are going to have a coffee and get to the bottom of this. I'll call you when I know more; I have to go now Ryan's coming back." Sandy hung up quickly not letting Kirsten get another word in, he knew he's hear about that when they got home but it was a price he was willing to pay to be there for Ryan.

More to come, if there is enough interest.


	4. Chapter 4

The Truth Comes out Chapter 4

Ryan sat down and the waitress came over. "Two black coffees and two bagels with cream cheese" Sandy ordered, knowing Ryan wouldn't have eaten in a while. The waitress filled their mugs with coffee and went to put in the bagel order.

"Ryan I'm still not sure what going on." Why isn't there any mention of Nate in you file from social services?" Sandy questioned. Ryan shrugged, "I don't know he should be on the file, I mean social services got us on the food stamps in Fresno, but we really didn't deal with them much in Chino until Mom started dating again and that wasn't for about while after we got to Chino, maybe they didn't know about him. He was only with us until he was 6 months old"

Ryan noticed Sandy's concerned expression. "What happened Ryan?" As Ryan was about to answer the waitress returned with the bagels and Ryan quickly started eating his as a way of avoiding Sandy's questions. Sandy smirked, the kid was good he's give him that, getting info out of Ryan was like pulling teeth. Sandy resigned to wait and ate his bagel. Ryan slowly finished his bagel and drained the last of his coffee and as Sandy was done as well, he motioned for Sandy to follow him and they left the dinner.

Ryan asked "Can you open the door? I want to get Nate's gift." The beep of the door was somehow comforting, and Ryan grabbed the bag before turning and walking over to the entrance across the street from the diner. Sandy followed slowly understanding that this would be hard for Ryan.

Sandy followed Ryan, it was clear to Sandy he's been here before. Ryan slowed and Sandy could see they had reached their destination. He gave Ryan a minute to collect his thoughts and watched as he slowly approached Nate.

"Hey baby brother" He paused looking around not sure what to do or what to say. "It's been long time" He looked back at Sandy and could see the concern in his eyes, turning back to Nate he continued. "Sorry I haven't been by in a while, that guy over there that's Sandy, my lawyer." he paused and then continued " I told you about him last year, well I'm still living with him and his family. I brought you something. It's a horse." Ryan was lost in his thoughts remembering how Nate liked it when Trey would make those funny animals sounds when they were changing him." Trey would be changing Nate, pretending be a cow, a pig and a horse and Nate was on the change table smiling at his brother's antics. Ryan smiled remembering the time Nate had peed all over Trey. "Those were good times; I hope the horse reminds you of them."

Sandy hung back not wanting to interrupt, not sure Ryan was ready to let him in. Ryan leaned down and placed the Horse beside an old toy truck and a teddy bear that had seen better days. He smiled "I see you still have the toys Trey and I brought you a few years back." Remembering that day was hard, it was the last time the 3 brothers were together.

"Trey's still in jail or you know he'd be here too." Ryan told him "Well Happy Birthday Little Bro, you would have been 9 years old today."

Ryan sunk to his knees in front of the tombstone, running his fingers along the letters.

Nathan (Nate) John Atwood  
Oct 2 1997-April 1 1998  
Loving Son and Brother.  
Rest in Peace

Sandy stepped closer to Ryan without interrupting him. Finding comfort in being able to let it out Ryan finally broke down and talked to his brother. The words were in his heart and never left his mouth. Ryan had always been quiet and even with his brother is wasn't different. But he knew Nate would be able to hear his thoughts. "I need you to do me a favour, do you remember Theresa, she's came with me last year to visit you. Well I got her pregnant, I know some people thought it might be Eddie's but I know it was mine, cause Theresa and Eddie, well they were going to wait until after the wedding so I had to be mine," he paused his heart heavy, "she lost the baby and that's why I went back to the Cohen's. I want you to look out for him for me, it was a boy and we were going to name him John Nathan after you. Take care of him, he's your nephew, I'll never get to be a Dad to him but maybe you can look out for him and be his Uncle. I wanted to show him I could be a good Dad even after everything I've been through" As the words flowed in his heart the tears started to flow down his cheeks.

Finally finding his voice again Ryan spoke "Nate you never had a chance to meet Dad, and I will never get the chance to meet my son, I….." Ryan couldn't carry on I was just too much. He placed his head against the tombstone and started to cry, silently sobbing. Sandy came over and knelt down beside him and Ryan turned to him. Sandy opened his arms and Ryan sank into his arms finally letting himself be comforted by Sandy.

Ryan tried to talk between sobs be told Sandy "It's so hard."

He drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out ", I miss him so much, and now with the baby gone too, it's too hard." he paused and then carried on "I don't think I can do this anymore. I can't keep losing people I love,... my Dad, ...Mom, ...Trey,... Nate and now the Baby, how many more people are going to leave me? I can't do this anymore I fell like my insides are going to explode."

**AN-I know the show had the baby be Eddie's but I never bought it. So in this it is Ryan's and he does not know that Teresa lied to him to get him to go back to the Cohen's.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-Just a short chapter, next ones are longer.**

Sandy didn't move , he kept Ryan enveloped in his arms for what seemed like hours, whispering quiet reassurances that it was going to be ok, but knowing that it might not be. Ryan's breathing was slowly returning to normal and he pulled away from Sandy and rubbed his bloodshot eyes. Sandy wouldn't let he get up yet, he motioned for him to stay sitting and wrapped his arm around the teens shoulders.

"I think that was long overdue, you can't keep everything bottled up Ryan. I know you have had it rough but we are here for you, Kirsten, Seth even Marissa we are all here for you. You just need to open up and let us in." Sandy explained to Ryan. "Sure Sandy and then I'll have even more to lose." Ryan snapped and pulled away from Sandy, shutting down and shutting him out. Ryan quickly got up and walked up to the tombstone.

"Well Nate, I've gotta Jet, be good and take care of the baby, I'll be back I promise." Ryan finished and turned back to Sandy before walking quickly back to the car. Sandy shook his head and followed the teen, hoping he could get him to open up again on the way home. Ryan waited as Sandy approached the Range Rover and clicked the button to open the car doors. He silently slide into is seat, buckled the seatbelt and turned slightly to face out the window so that is back was turned to Sandy.

Sandy sighed "Come on Ryan, let me in" he asked the teen only to have Ryan shake is shoulder to tell Sandy he wasn't letting him in anytime soon. "Fine you don't have to talk but do me the courtesy of at least listening to me." Ryan nodded slightly and Sandy took it to mean he would listen to him.

Starting the car Sandy pulled out of the parking space and back onto the main road.

"Ryan I'm not going to pretend I understand everything you are going thru but I do understand most of it. I was abandoned by my Dad, my brother and I haven't seen each other in 20 years. I haven't ever lost a child, but when you went back to Chino this summer, it felt like we were losing you; it broke all of our hearts. Kirsten and I shut down and Seth, well he coped by running off and spending the summer with Luke." A small smile passes Ryan's lips "Yeah that is warped" he acknowledged.

Sandy was relieved to see Ryan was indeed listening to him. "Yep, it sure is." He finished. "Look Ryan I'm not going to lie to you, the pain won't just disappear but together maybe we can make it hurt just a little less every day. I would never ask you to forget but maybe you can move on and remember the good times, rather than the bad."

Ryan nodded and turned almost sideways in his seat and looked out the window at the passing scenery, remembering the 1st time Sandy and he had driven this road together. This time it finally felt like he was towards his family and not away from them.

Slowly Ryan turned in his seat so he was facing forward. He turned he head slightly towards Sandy and quietly said "Thanks, for everything" Sandy nodded and answered "Not a problem kiddo, anytime." Ryan let out a deep breath and relaxed into his seat, until Sandy finished his sentence. "However when we get back we will have to deal with Kirsten, Dean Kim and Joe isn't gonna be happy either." Ryan nodded solemnly, Kirsten he could handle, and Dean Kim well he'd been on the wrong side of her before too. Joe was another story, his probation officer wasn't always very understanding.


	6. Chapter 6

The Truth Comes Out Chapter 6

Ryan turned to Sandy "Do we really have to tell Joe? I only have 6 weeks of probation left, can't we just see if he finds out. If you talk to Dr. Kim maybe she won't tell him" Sandy shook his head "No Ryan, he will find out, you were pulled over by the Chino police, you skipped school and you left Newport without permission. Joe will find out, don't you think it would be better to tell him on your terms than to have him call you on it?" Ryan just nodded. "Oh and you still have to deal with me as well." Ryan swallowed deeply and nodded at Sandy. "I know, and I'm sorry". Ryan recalled the problems he'd had with Joe when he'd gone to Mexico last summer, with his probation he was supposed to tell Joe if he was leaving town, of course he like Sandy and Kirsten thought Ryan was going to Comic con with Seth so when they found out he was in Mexico, Joe had really let him have it, for lying and leaving the country without permission.

"I know you are kiddo, we can talk about it later, right now we need to call Joe and see if he wants to see you tonight." Sandy explained. Ryan simply nodded and looked out the window. Sandy grabbed the headphone for his cell and called Joe's office, giving Ryan's parole officer the Reader's Digest version of the day's happenings. "Ok, we will be there in 15mins. See you soon." Sandy said hanging up the phone.

Ryan looked over at Sandy and shuddering said "So he wants to see me tonight, that can't be good." Sandy gave the teen a sympathetic look and nodded his head "He wasn't very happy, but we will get thru it together as a family I promise Ryan." Ryan nodded at Sandy and looked out the window of the car noting that they would be at his parole officer's office soon. Dealing with Joe was never fun. It only served to remind him of all the mistakes he'd made.

Sandy pulled the car into the lot and parking he turned to Ryan he asked "Ready?" Ryan just shrugged and said "I guess". Sandy looking at the teen with caring eyes asked "I know you've been visiting Joe on your own for a while, but do you want me to come in with you today?" Ryan was torn, he wanted Sandy's support but accepting help was just so hard for him. "You sure you don't mind?" Ryan asked. Sandy was hurt that Ryan would even need to ask "Oh course not Ryan, I'm always here when you need me"

Ryan felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as they got out of the car and entered the office building. Ryan checked in with Connie, the receptionist and they took a seat across from Sandy. "He'll be 5 minutes or so Connie said" Ryan explained to Sandy. Sandy nodded and picked up a 3 year old copy of Surfers Digest. Ryan sat ridged in is chair, studying the wall on the other side of the room. 5 minutes later the door opened and Joe stepped out into the waiting room. "Hi Ryan, Sandy, I hear you need to talk to me Ryan, let's go back into my office I think we have a lot to discuss don't we." Ryan swallowed and nodded as he followed his P.O. into the other room. Sandy followed and put a reassuring hand on the teen's shoulder.

Joe motioned to Sandy to sit in the leather chair and Ryan to take the straight backed wooden one, and not the other comfy leather chair. Ryan knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. He could always tell by where Joe had him sit. When he'd got in the fight with Oliver it had been the wooden chair, when he'd got into fights with Luke and his crew it was the wooden chair, when he's brought in his report card will all A's he'd been seated in the leather chair.

While looking down at Ryan's file Joe asked "Ryan what were you thinking? Your probation is up in 6 weeks. This run in with the Chino police could have gotten you sent back to Juvie. You know you can't afford any police interaction with your record. I spoke with Dr. Kim today too, she says you were at school for attendance and then left. Ryan you know the conditions of your probation are that you will attend school and maintain a B+ or better average, and you don't get into any more trouble. Ryan is seems to me you broke two of those today didn't you?"

Ryan just nodded his head he hated it when Joe was angry with him almost as much as he hated it when he'd pissed off Sandy or Kirsten. Joe had helped him adjust to life in Newport. He knew Joe understood what it was like, he'd grown up in Corona and had struggles with the law as well until he'd turned his life around and had gone to school and become a probation officer. He only took cases where he saw some promise in the offender. He was on Ryan's side and wanted things to work out for him, but he wasn't going to let Ryan slide.

Joe knew Ryan wasn't much of a talker but he was good at getting him to open up. "Come on Ryan, you have to do better than that. I know your probation is almost up but the rules are still the same as the 1st day they were imposed." He was getting louder as he talked and Ryan was sinking lower in his chair. Sandy smiled thinking to himself that Joe knew just how to handle Ryan. Sandy had asked for Joe to be Ryan's Probation officer, he'd sent a few kids his way in the past and more often than not with Joe's help they had turned their acts around. His offices where in the numbered streets of Newport and most of his clients would never see the inside of a house like Sandy and Kirsten's, so Ryan's case was a little different.

Ryan was having a great time watching is boot laces. He couldn't make eye contact with either Sandy or Joe. He started to mumble "I ah well I wanted to see my brother, it's his birthday…I know I should have asked Sandy for permission, I know I shouldn't have skipped school, I know I screwed up once again. So now what, are you going to tell the judge? Are you going to send me back to Juvie?" Ryan's voice was getting louder and full of angst.

Joe shook his head "Look Ryan I spoke with officer Walker after Sandy called. He tells me somehow when they were trying to fax me the report that it ended up in the shredder instead of in the fax machine. He blames some new file clerk. So I guess the Chino police incident will stay out of your file since I don't have any paper work to back it up. We can wait and see what Dr. Kim says about you skipping school. BUT I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU IN HERE AGAIN BEFORE Nov 6th for anything other than positive things. As you are well aware we go before the judge on the 6th to have your Probation lifted and expunged from your file." Joe explained to Ryan. "If you don't want to have your probation extended you better keep your nose clean and stay out of trouble."

Ryan simply nodded, then said "I know, I promise both of you no more trouble with the police, no more trips without permission, no more skipping school." He looked over at Sandy and sank lower in his seat. He really wasn't looking forward to the lecture he knew Sandy would give him when they got home. As understanding as Sandy had been today at the cemetery he knew he deserved and would get a lecture from him.

Joe nodded and looking back at Ryan's file asked "Ryan can you give Sandy and I a few minutes, we need to discuss some things." Ryan nodded part of him thrilled to be able to leave the room and part of him dreading what they would say while he was gone.

Ryan slowly stood up and walked over to the door and looked back at Sandy, who gave him a reassuring smile. Ryan opened the door and stepped out into the waiting room before closing the door behind him. Pulling his cell out of his pocket he sat down to wait. Ryan flipped open his phone and checked his messages, 3 from Marissa, and 2 from Seth

Listening to Marissa's messages his chest tightened. "Hey Ryan, what happened, why did you storm off this morning? We need to talk, call me" (time of call 10:01)

"Ryan where are you? I'm getting worried call me back" (11:31)

"Why are you shutting me out? I know something is up, who was that in the picture?" (11:50)

Ryan then listened to Seth's Messages

"Ryan, Dr Kim just cornered me, I told her you were felling well, where are you?" (11:55)

"Ryan are you coming back to get us? We drove the girls today; Summer is going to have a rage blackout if we have to walk." (2:00)

Ryan glanced at his watch, it was 2:30 and school would let out in an hour, hopefully Joe and Sandy wouldn't be too long. He texted Seth "Not sure, at Joe's office with Sandy will let you know, RA."

Sandy and Joe were still in the office talking about him, Ryan wasn't sure what to do with himself, he stood up and started pacing back and forth for a good 5 minutes before Connie looked up from her work and joked, "Ryan you are going to wear a hole in the carpet, sit down, they won't be much longer." Ryan smiled at Connie; she had a way of making him fell better. He flopped down on the nearest chair and felt his cell vibrate with a text message.

"Thanks Bro, I'll call Mom to pick us up. SC" Ryan sighed with relief, one less problem to deal with. Just then Sandy opened the door to Joe's office and motioned for Ryan to come back inside.

Ryan slipped onto the wooden chair once again and nervously looked from Sandy to Joe and then back at Sandy. He started "Sandy…..Um Joe…." And stopped when Joe held up his hand and said. "Hold on Ryan we have some things to discuss with you, there are some changes that are going to be made and you might not like them."

**AN I always wondered how Ryan went to Mexico while on probation without getting into trouble...**


	7. Chapter 7

AN

OK Sandy and Joe are a little mean to poor Ryan but they want to make sure he finished his probation without any more run ins with the police...

Ryan glanced over at Sandy and then quickly looked back at Joe. Joe began, "Ryan let me see your driver's license." He started. Ryan slipped his hand into his back pocket and removed his wallet, and handing the card to Joe he questioned, "What do you want my license for?

Joe explained "Sandy and I have discussed it and for the next 6 weeks I'll be keeping your license, when we go before the judge to have your probation ended and expunged from your file you can have it back. This way you will not be leaving town without permission or getting any more speeding or parking tickets." Ryan's jaw dropped, he wasn't expecting that, he looked over at Sandy and pleaded with his eyes. Sandy shook his head and told Ryan "Sorry Kiddo you brought this on yourself. When we get home we can discuss the rest of your punishment." Ryan quickly slipped into brooding mood and glared at Joe and Sandy. "Fine" was his only answer.

Joe wasn't finished "Ryan in addition, you will be required to be with a responsible adult whenever you are not in school for the next two weeks, be it Sandy, Kirsten or myself. I have some repairs that need to be done around here and I know you are handy with a hammer." Ryan just glared his famous glare at his jailers and chocked out "Whatever" Sandy smiled, Ryan wasn't going to be fun to live with for the next while, but if this is what they needed to do to keep him out of Juvie he'd go along with Joe's plan. Sandy quickly said to Ryan "Look Ryan we're doing this because we care. After the two weeks we'll see how things go and we will look and returning some of your freedom.

Ryan's only response was a glare at Sandy and another one for Joe. Sandy looked over a Joe and they just shrugged, they knew as much as Ryan would never admit it, deep down, having someone care about him would outweigh the punishment. "Ok kiddo that's it for now, let's get you home. I know Kirsten is anxious to see you." Ryan simply stood up and followed Sandy out of Joe's office without saying a word. Connie called out "Have a nice night Ryan." While Ryan was in full brood, he did nod and say a quiet "thanks you too.' before slipping out of the office and into the bright Newport afternoon sun.

Ryan waited while Sandy opened the car and then, slipped into the back seat, ignoring Sandy's look, and loudly closed the car door and fastened his seatbelt. Sandy slipped into the front seat and starting the car he said "Fine Ryan but we will talk when we get home." Ryan just glared at Sandy's reflection in the rearview mirror and then turned to face out the side window. Watching the scenery as they neared home, Ryan's mood became darker, if he couldn't drive, and couldn't be without an adult what was Marissa going to say?

Ryan finally opened his mouth and asked "Sandy now what? Am I grounded?" Sandy nodded, yeah kiddo you are, two weeks. We can figure it out when we get home, but don't go making any plans that don't involve either, Joe, Kirsten or me for 2 weeks." Ryan nodded and quietly asked "Can I call Marissa and explain, I blew her off this morning and I want to explain why."

Sandy quickly thought about it, and answered, "Yes I think it might be a good idea, why don't you invite her over after dinner, you can't go out but that doesn't mean she can't come over." For the first time in a while, Ryan actually smiled a genuine smile, and nodding said "Thanks" as they pulled into the Cohen driveway.

As Sandy put the Range Rover into park, the front door opened and Kirsten came out to meet the pair, she opened Ryan's door before he had a chance to and pulling him into her arms scolded "Don't you ever scare me like that again, what were you thinking, skipping school, running off to Chino, getting pulled over by the police, RYAN! Ryan hugged her back, not wanting the hug to end, after the day he's had all he wanted was someone to be there for him. Kirsten messed up his blond hair and kept hugging him, allowing Ryan to be the 1st one to pull out of the hug. Sandy grinned and motioning for them to follow said "Why don't we move this inside, we have some talking to do."

Ryan automatically went into the kitchen and went to sit on the stool, however Sandy shock his head, I think this is more of a living room kinda chat Ryan, not a kitchen lecture. Ryan felt as if 50 lbs had been lifted from his shoulders and followed Sandy and Kirsten into the living room. Ryan sat on the couch, with Sandy on the love seat while Kirsten chose to sit beside Ryan on the couch.

Sandy took a minute to compose his thoughts then started. "Ryan I know today was tough on you and I want you to know the last thing any of us wan it so make this harder on you but, we have to make sure we don't loose you. You only have 6 weeks of probation left and I'm not going to let you throw the last 16 months away with 1 mistake.

Joe and I agree, he will keep your license for 6 weeks, you are grounded for 2 weeks and since you owe me for the two tickets and my cab ride, I'll be withholding your allowance for the next 3 weeks. Ryan simply nodded, he knew all of this, and he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Kirsten placed her hand on his knee and turned his face towards her. "Ryan you scared me today. I thought we were going to lose you, I never want to fell like that again, are we clear." Ryan nodded and tried to look away, but Kirsten held his chin. "Ryan why did you keep Nate a secret we would have gone with you, you didn't need to do this alone. You don't need to do anything alone anymore, we are here for you."

Ryan simply looked her in the eyes and blinked to let her know he was listening and would think about what she'd said, before replying. "I know, I screwed up, I'll try harder not to let it happen again. I know you guys are here for me, and I do appreciate it, really I do, it's just so hard all my life I was on my own and asking for help, it isn't easy."

Sandy heart dropped and looking over at Ryan he started "Ryan I want you to listen to me, there is nothing you could do and nothing you can say that will ever make us not want to be there and support you. You've been living with use for almost a year and a half now and you have to know we would do anything for you kid, please don't shut us out, let us in. We can't help you if you won't let us know when you have a problem."

Ryan nodded and looking Sandy in the eyes said "I'll try that's all I can promise." Sandy smiled and said "That's all we asked Ryan just keep trying." Kirsten pulled Ryan into her and hugging him said "Ryan we just want you to be safe and happy."

Ryan was about to say something when the front door slammed shut, and Seth waltzed into the room. "Thanks for dropping me at Summer's Mom; I see the Lost Boy has returned." Seth started and flopped down on the chair. "So guys what's up?" Ryan just glared at Seth as he continued on. "Hey Pops you have a nice day? Hear you go to go to Chino, you get arrested too or did you leave that to Ryan?" Sandy had enough of Seth and quickly stopped Seth with a "Seth, enough, go order dinner."

Seth was surprised by his Dad's short temper and went to the kitchen to order, yelling back to the other room, "Thai, Pizza or Italian?" Kirsten knowing Ryan preferred Italian, called back "Get Italian." Ryan looked over and Kirsten and said "thanks" knowing she'd asked for Italian for him.

Ryan asked Sandy "Can I call Marissa now, before dinner, I have some explaining to do, if she'll let me." Sandy simply nodded and Ryan went to the pool house to call Marissa in privacy, stopping along the way to shove Seth who was listening in the doorway. "Get a life" he told him as he slipped outside to his room. Ryan grabbed his cell and pressed the speed dial for Marissa and waited while it rang, hoping she would take his call.

Ryan paced back and forth in the pool house as he listened to the ringing of the phone. He counted to himself, One…Two…Three, he was expecting the voicemail to pickup when the line disconnected. Looking down at his phone he sighed, Marissa was blocking his calls. Ryan tried once more, he pressed the speed dial for Marissa and this time his call went straight to voicemail. "Hey Marissa, I'm sorry, please call me, let me explain. I love you." Ryan begged and hung up the phone and flopped down on his bed

**Review please..**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Truth Comes Out

**AN-Yes Marissa my be a bit out of character, but then this is the OC isn't it. This is the Marissa I wanted her to be :) and since it's my story I'm gonna run with it. Let me know what you think.**

Ryan lay on this bed with his arm over his eyes, if Marissa wouldn't take his call how would he be able to explain this to her. He lay on the bed for about 15 minutes before there was a knock at the door. Ryan turned to face the door and saw Kirsten; he slowly got up off the bed and went over to her. "Ryan, dinner's here come inside and eat." Ryan simply shook his head and said "I'm not hungry" and turned to go lie back down.

"RYAN ATWOOD" Kirsten shouted. Ryan quickly turned back and faced Kirsten. "That wasn't a request young man, get your butt inside, we are having dinner and you will be joining us, you can brood all you want after you've eaten." Ryan knew better than to argue with Kirsten when she was in a mood like that and silently followed her into the kitchen.

The table was set for 5. Ryan looked around to see who was joining them, however didn't see anyone in the kitchen. Ryan sank into his chair and quietly waited for the others to join him. "Sandy, Seth dinner." Kirsten called and Seth bounded down the stairs as Sandy and their guest exited Sandy's office.

"Glad you could join us for dinner Marissa" Sandy said as he showed her to the empty seat beside Ryan. Marissa nodded and looking Ryan in the eyes, he knew Sandy must have told her about today. When they were all seated Seth started to ramble on about some new comic book that he had to have and about some band that was playing at the bait shop. Ryan had tuned him out; as long as Seth was talking he wouldn't have to.

Ryan reached for a piece of bread at the same time as Marissa and their hands meet. Marissa pulled away and Ryan frowned, she must still be angry with him. Finishing up dinner, Sandy turned to Ryan and said "Why don't you and Marissa go to the pool house and talk, just keep the blinds up, you are grounded after all." Ryan quickly looked over at Marissa and she took his hand and they crossed over to the pool house.

Ryan pulled Marissa down beside him on the bed and looking her in the eyes and simply said "I'm sorry I shut you out." Marissa wrapping her arm around his waist and pulling him closer to her replied "its ok, Sandy explained everything; I wish you could have told me about Nate, but I think I can understand why you didn't. Was that his picture I saw you looking at this morning?" Ryan nodded and pulling out his wallet slipped out the small picture. "Yeah Trey, Nate and I went to one of those photo both where you get 4 pictures for $3.00, I have one, Mom has one, Trey has one and we buried one with Nate, it was taken 2 days before…." Ryan couldn't finish.

Marissa gently pushed him down on the bed and had him lie on his side. She spooned in next to him and rubbed his back. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. We can just lie here if you want" Marissa said in a rare moment of understanding. Ryan was quiet for a while as Marissa slowly rubbed his back in smaller and smaller circles.

"He was 6 months old." Ryan started. "Mom and Trey were out that night I was watching him on my own, I gave Nate is 10 o'clock bottle, changed him and put Nate to bed, then I went to bed too. Trey came home about 12 and when he checked on Nate he was gone." Trey called 911, but it was too late, the paramedics said it was SIDS. I blame myself, I was his big brother I was supposed to be taking care of him, and I let Nate down." Tears started to roll down his checks and Marissa simply held him tight and continued to rub his back until he slowly started to calm down

Marissa continued to rub small circles around Ryan's back as his breathing slowly calmed down and he drifted off to sleep. About an hour later Sandy appeared at the door and looked in to the teens, Marissa was still awake rubbing Ryan's back as he slept. Sandy quietly opened the door and whispered.

"I spoke with your Dad; he says you can spend the night. Do you want me to close the blinds so the sun doesn't wake you too early?"

Marissa simply nodded and smiled not wanting to wake Ryan. Sandy silently closed the blinds and looking over at Marissa again smiled and said.

"Thanks, I knew you'd be able to get thru to him, we will see you two in the morning, try and get some sleep yourself."

Then Sandy silently closed the door to the pool house and returned to his waiting family.

"He's asleep, he's just emotionally worn out, today was really hard on him, harder than I think even Ryan is willing to admit. But I think we might have turned a corner, and hopefully Ryan will start to trust us with his problems." Sandy explained to Kirsten and Seth.

Marissa lay awake until 11pm and then slowly drifted off into sleep herself. What seemed like a short few minutes later she was awakened by Ryan crying out in his sleep.

"Don't go! Please don't leave me! I need you."

Marissa shook Ryan gently and comforting him whispered.

"Shhh Ryan its ok, I'm here and I'm not going to leave you."

Without waking Ryan calmed down as Marissa wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in closer to her.

As the sun began to filter in through the blinds on the pool house windows, Ryan woke and turning over faced Marissa for the 1st time in hours. He slowly ran his hand over her cheek and watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey" the both said at the same time. Marissa brought her hand to her mouth and covering it mumbled "morning breath" Ryan nodded and they both rose from the bed and crossed over to the bathroom. Ryan found Marissa's toothbrush and handing it too her, grabbed the toothpaste. Finishing with their teeth, Marissa sat down on the toilet as Ryan slipped out of the room, and changed out of his old clothes and into a clean wife beater and boxers and lay down on the bed to wait for Marissa to finish in the washroom.

"It's all yours" Marissa told him as she slipped out of the washroom. "Can I borrow some clean clothes?" she asked. Ryan smiled and handed her a white wife beater and a pair of sweat pants and headed into the bathroom.

Marissa quickly changed and lay done on the bed to wait for Ryan's return.

Ryan slid into the bed beside Marissa and wrapped his arms around Marissa and whispered, "Thanks for last night". Marissa turned to face him and kissing him gently on the forehead said "You know you can always talk to me, you can tell me anything and I will be here for you." Ryan pulled her in closer to him smiled and said "I know it's just hard, I've kept this hidden inside me for so long"

Ryan and Marissa lay spooned on the bed until Ryan's alarm clock rang at 7am. Ryan hit the off button and sat up, "Well guess it's time to face them." He said taking Marissa's hand as the crossed over to the main house.

Ryan opened the door to the kitchen and smiled nervously at Sandy and Kirsten who were over by the coffee pot. "Morning." He said as he and Marissa entered the room.

Kirsten smiled at the pair and said "Morning you two, did you two get any sleep?" Ryan simply nodded in response and Marissa said "a little".

"Marissa your Dad dropped off some clothes for you they are on the table in the front hall; you can use the spare room to get ready if you want." Kirsten explained.

Marissa thanked Kirsten and went to get ready.

As Ryan opened the cupboard to get a coffee mug, Sandy turned to Ryan and explained "Ryan, I called Dr. Kim last night and we have a conference with her at 8:00am to discuss what happened yesterday. Kirsten and I will take you. Go get ready and we will head out." Sandy told a brooding Ryan.

Ryan hung his head and nodding, he slipped back outside to the pool house with his coffee still in hand. Ryan drained his cup and set it on the counter before getting some clean clothes and getting into the shower. He sighed and cursing himself as he turned on the shower.

Ryan's mind was running at a mile a minute and as he grabbed the shampoo. Why had he skipped school, why hadn't he just told Sandy and Kirsten he wanted to visit Nate, they would have taken him if he'd only asked. But NO! He had to do things on his own and now he'd have to deal with Joe, Dean Kim and Sandy and Kirsten. Ryan slammed the shampoo bottle down on the edge of the shower and jumped back as the bottle fell to the floor, Ryan picked it up and then began washing his hair, Ryan scrubbed roughly and rinsed the shampoo away.

Turning off the shower he quickly dried off and got dressed and went over to the kitchen to wait for Sandy and Kirsten. Hoping he could convince them he could handle Dean Kim on his own, they'd already done enough, more than enough.

Ryan looked up from the newspaper when he heard footsteps approaching. He grinned at Marissa as she entered the room. "Nice clothes" he teased. Marissa just glared at him. "Yeah my Dad's idea of fashion." She explained as she sat down on the chair beside him. "How are we getting to school today are you driving or am I?" Marissa questioned innocently.

Ryan blushed and explained "Um I'm not allowed to drive for 6 weeks. Joe has my license" he explained. "I think Sandy and Kirsten will be driving because I have a conference with them and Dr. Kim at 8am"

Marissa slipped her hand over his and rubbing gently told him "Don't worry Sandy and Kirsten are on your side."

Ryan sighed and said "I know but seems like this week all I can do is mess up. I skipped school, then went to Chino without asking, got pulled over for speeding, Sandy found out I went to Chino last year too and didn't tell them and now I have to face the Dean, I just wish I could take back the last 24hours." Ryan mumbled.

Sandy and Kirsten entered the kitchen and asked "You ready Ryan?" Ryan simply nodded. "Marissa, Seth will take you to school for 8:30 we have to be there earlier" Sandy told Marissa as they headed toward the door.

Marissa kissed Ryan and told him "Everything will work out. I'll see you in English Class"

Sandy pulled the Range Rover into the parking lot and turned off the engine. "Really I can handle this on my own" Ryan tried in vain to convince Sandy and Kirsten that they didn't need to come into Dean Kim's with him.

"Ryan that's enough!" Sandy snapped. "We are coming with you and that's all there is to it. I know you think you can handle it on your own but you are our son now and we will be involved in your life, whether you like it or not. Now get your butt out of the car or we will be late." Ryan nodded and quickly followed Sandy and Kirsten out of the parking lot. Sandy slipped his arm over Ryan's shoulder and told him "Look Kiddo we aren't going anywhere, you can't get rid of us that easily." Ryan looked into his eyes and nodded and mumbled. "Sorry, and Thanks"

When they reached the Dean's office, Sandy informed the new receptionist who they were and they were asked to take a seat. Ryan fiddled with the bottom button on his blue button down shirt and bit his thumbnail as they waited.

Kirsten drew his hand away from his mouth and brought it down to his knee where she covered it with her own. "Ryan look at me" she began. Ryan turned and faced Kirsten "I know Sandy has told you this today, but we are here for you, you aren't in this alone anymore, let us be the parents. Please let us in, we want to help you."

Ryan wanted to believe them but deep down he knew it was only a matter of time before he messed up so badly that they would give up on him.

Dean Kim opened the door to her office and invited them in. They sat down and listened to what the Dean had to say.

"Ryan, I spoke with Mr. Cohen last night and he explained your unexcused absence yesterday and in consideration of the circumstance rather than suspending you and informing the court I've decided that 1 week's office detention.

You will spend all of your non-class hours in the office, including lunch hour, as well after school until 5pm, here with me in the office. I will not add this onto you permanent record Ryan however one more transgression and you will be suspended."

Sandy looking at Ryan while he spoke "We appreciate you leniency with Ryan, Dr. Kim and this will be the last problem with Ryan." Ryan simply nodded and sunk lower into his chair. He hoped that was a promise he could keep.

Dr. Kim handed Ryan a hall pass and finished by saying "Ryan you've done wonderfully here at Harbor, and I'd hate to see you ruin your future here with us. I'll see you at lunch time."

Ryan quietly thanked Dr. Kim and headed to class while Sandy and Kirsten stayed to speak with the Dean a little more.

Ryan's first class of the day was Biology. He entered the class and sunk into his seat. Dr. Billington approached Ryan and handed him on outline for the winter term project, that he's missed getting by skipping the day before. Ryan scanned it quickly and slipped it into his book bag. Could it get any worse?

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Truth Comes Out Chapter 9

After a long day, Ryan waited impatiently in the parking lot for Sandy to pick him up from school. Sandy had told him he would be there by 5:10 and it was 5:15 now. Ryan paced back and forth parking lot brooding over the day's events.

Ryan had finally been able to see Marissa in English class after lunch, she given him a sweet smile as he sat down beside her, and had rubbed her hand up and down his leg as the waited for Dr. Woods to enter the class.

"Where were you at lunch? I looked for you?" Marissa questioned Ryan.  
"Dr. Kim gave me a week's worth of office detention and I have to spend lunch hour there too." He explained. Marissa gave Ryan a sympathetic smile and turned to face the front of the class as Dr. Woods began their lesson.

Marissa and Ryan were partnered on an upcoming project and finally Ryan had something to smile about.

"Do you want to work on it tonight?" Marissa asked Ryan. Knowing he was grounded, Ryan hesitated. "Can I call you and let you know, Sandy grounded me for 2 weeks, and I know he let you spend last night with me, but I better check with him. Can I call you when I get home?" Marissa nodded understandingly.

Ryan watched as Sandy pulled the Range Rover into the parking lot at 5:20, he pulled into the spot beside the waiting teen. "Sorry I'm late I got hung up in L.A. for longer than I expected and then there was an accident on the highway, let's go home." Sandy explained.

Ryan buckled his seat belt and placed his book bag on the floor before facing Sandy and asking "Um Sandy, I know I'm grounded can Marissa come over tonight?" Sandy gave Ryan a skeptical look and asked "Why, because you can't go out?" Ryan became nervous. "No we have a report to work on for English" he explained.

Sandy simply nodded and told Ryan "Yes she can come over if it's for homework, but I don't want you two in the pool house, you can work in the kitchen or on the deck." Sandy allowed.

"Thanks" Ryan said pulling his cell from his pocket. He sent Marissa a text message. "C U at 7:00 Sandy OKED it" and he slipped his phone back in his book bag. Sandy smiled looking over at Ryan. "Hey thought you were grounded… That means to Cell doesn't it?" Ryan blushed and took the cell out and went to hand it to Sandy "Yeah I guess"

Sandy shook his head "Keep it, but don't let Seth know or I'll never hear the end of it. I'd prefer you kept it so we can reach you or you can call us if you need to. Just don't use it too much. Deal?" Ryan smiled at his guardian and simply said "Got it, I won't let you down." Sandy glancing over at the teen replied "I know you won't"

As they pulled into the driveway Sandy told Ryan "We better get in Kirsten wanted to eat at 5:30 tonight because she has some Newpsie meeting tonight."

After an uneventful dinner, Seth and Ryan were sat at the kitchen table working on homework when the phone rang. Sandy answered it and left the room to talk to the caller. A short while later he re-entered the room and told the boys that he had to go into the office to meet a client. "Ryan, Marissa can still come over but behave. You too Seth, I don't want the girls in your rooms. Kirsten will be home at 10:00 and I shouldn't be much later than that myself. I'm trusting you Ryan to stay out of trouble without an Adult around to watch you." Seth piped up and said "I'll baby sit for you Dad. I only charge $20.00 an hour" Ryan glared at Seth and kicked him under the table and grinned as Sandy said "I don't think that will be necessary Seth. I'll see you two at 10pm."

At 7:00p.m. the door bell rang and Ryan answered it and let Marissa and Summer in. Summer and Seth went to the Den and Ryan and Marissa went out on the deck to work on their English project. Well that was what they planned to work on anyways …

Ryan and Marissa worked on their project for 45minutes before losing concentration. Ryan glanced over at Marissa and found her staring at him. "See something you like?" he teased her.

"Oh yeah!" Marissa answered sliding over to sit on his lap. "I see lots that I like." Ryan looked quickly into the house and saw that Summer and Seth with engrossed in a movie. Pulling Marissa into his arms he kisses her gently on the lips, Marissa opened her mouth and slid her tongue into Ryan's mouth. Things were heating up when the phone rang.

Seth stumbled outside and handed the phone to Ryan "It's Dad; he wants to talk to you." Ryan grabbed the phone from Seth as Marissa slid off his lap.

"Hey Sandy." Ryan trying to appear clam, but his heart was racing, what did Sandy want? Sandy sensed something was up with Ryan and asked "Did you and Marissa get lots of work done on your project?" Ryan blushed and replied. "Um Yeah kinda. We have to read Hamlet and watch the movie with Mel Gibson and compare and contrast the two, guess its Dr. Woods' way of making sure we read the play. So we've just been reading so far." Ryan rambled on.

Sandy worried as Ryan never strung that many words together unless he was trying to hide something. "How much have to read tonight?" he questioned. Ryan nervously replied "Um 2 acts." Sandy laughed "and how much time did you spend getting to know Marissa better?" Ryan almost dropped the phone.

"Ryan look I didn't call to nag you about your homework or about Marissa, but I would like you to pay more attention to your project than to Marissa." He began. "Joe called me a few minutes ago and it seems Dr. Kim will be out of town tomorrow so Joe wants you to go to his office after school, since Kirsten and I will be working. He will pick you up in the parking lot at 3:10 sharp. Your lunch detention still stands, you will just serve it with the receptionist rather than the Dean. Oh and Joe says to bring some old clothes he has some painting for you to do."

"I'll be home in a few hours, tell Seth to keep his girlfriend out of his room and the same goes for you." Sandy teased. Ryan mumbled a quick goodbye and set the phone down on the table.

"So no detention tomorrow but I have to go work at Joe's office after school instead." He explained to Marissa. Noticing Seth in the kitchen he quickly grabbed the house phone and slipped into the kitchen to give it back to Seth. "Sandy said NO GIRLS in our rooms. Oh and he'll be home in a couple of hours." Seth nodded and simply said "What he doesn't know can't hurt me." and finished getting a snack for him and Summer to enjoy in his room.

Ryan figuring Seth might be on to something and lead Marissa back to the pool house and they lay down on the bed, to study "Biology" rather than English.

Rolling off of Marissa, Ryan glanced over at the clock on his bedside table. "We better get back inside, Sandy and Kirsten will be home soon, and I don't want another lecture from them" Ryan said as he tossed Marissa her top.

Ryan grabbed the Hamlet DVD and they headed back into the house to watch the movie. 15 minutes later Sandy walked in the front door and smiled at the pair cuddled up on the couch watching the movie. "Hey guys, did you get lots of work done tonight?" he teased. Ryan nodded, "Yeah just watching the movie now."

Kirsten arrived not 2 minutes later and setting her purse down on the table asked "Where's Seth?" Ryan glanced quickly at Marissa and blurted out "Um in bed he was tired."  
Sandy gave him a look of disbelief, "Ryan you really got to improve your covering technique, Summer's up there with him isn't she?" Ryan simply nodded as Sandy quietly went up the stairs to Seth door.

Seth! Downstairs! NOW! and bring Summer with you!"

Ryan looking over at Marissa and Kirsten hoped Sandy wouldn't go off on them as well. Smiling at him, Kirsten said "Why don't you two go clean up your stuff outside?" Ryan grabbed Marissa's hand and quickly went out outside, leaving the door open in hopes of hearing what Sandy was saying to Seth and Summer.

10 minutes later Kirsten stuck her head out of the open kitchen door and invited them to join them in the living room. Sandy was sitting in the chair with Seth and Summer on opposite sides of the couch. Ryan and Marissa slipped into the room and sat on the other couch.

Seth glared at Ryan and Marissa , and Ryan just tucked his head, unable to look at Seth.

"Ok guys some things are going to change around here. When Kirsten and I are out, the girls are not to be over. They can visit when we are in but bedroom doors will remain open at all times. This isn't a brothel and I won't want to have my house treated at such." Sandy ranted.

You are all only 17 and I don't want to be a grandfather just yet so I want you all to slow down. While I didn't catch you and Marissa in the pool house I'm sure it's safe to assume you also ignored me." Sandy said to Ryan and Marissa

Ryan and Marissa just nodded with guilty looks on their faces. Sandy continued "Ryan you and Theresa" …he stopped seeing the pain in Ryan's eyes. "Well let's just say I don't want to go thru that with any of you until you are done with University and have rings on your fingers, am I making myself clear?"

The four teens all answered quietly at the same time "Yes" Sandy smirked at Kirsten, knowing while there were hearing his words he was pretty sure they wouldn't listen for long…

Sandy continued "Ryan" he began. "Since you are already grounded for 2 weeks, I think that will do. Seth you can count on spending this weekend at home." Seth started to complain "But Da…." He stopped when Summer gave him a look. Sandy chuckled "Yes Son?"

Seth gulped "Nothing I mean well um oh nothing." Seth rambled on.

"Ok girls, so since these two yahoo's are grounded I'm going to say you can't come over until Monday. Marissa if you and Ryan need to work on your English project you will have to use the phone." They nodded and Summer and Marissa said a quick good night to Seth and Ryan and slipped out the front door.

Seth sulked as he went back to his room and Ryan just quietly slipped out to the pool house. Kirsten giggled as Sandy pulled her into his arms…"Should be a fun weekend" he said as he cuddled into her neck. "Ryan brooding and Seth sulking, I can hardly wait."

**AN-when I wrote this chapter..years ago..I had more details about the "Biology" Ryan and Marissa where studying it, seems I didn't save that part so I changed the rating on this story to T from M since the M part isn't in it any more.**

**Review please**


	10. Chapter 10

The Truth Comes Out Chapter 10

**AN- Getting close to the end of the original story I wrote..I have a PART 2 in mind that I might write if you guys are intertested..When I finish with this story I'll decided.**

The next morning Ryan entered the kitchen and found it empty. The coffee was ready so he knew Sandy was up, and out riding the waves already. Ryan filled his mug with coffee and grabbing a box of Capt Crunch sat down at the island in the kitchen to eat his breakfast.

Kirsten entered the kitchen and taking a bowl from the cupboard and silently placed it in front of Ryan. He smirked and poured his cereal into the bowl rather than eating straight out of the box.

Seth flopped into the seat beside Ryan and reached for the Arts and Leisure section of the paper to go with his coffee, that Kirsten had so kindly place in front of him. Hoping Kirsten was in a good mood Seth asked "Mom, I have a big project due next week so I'm going to stay and go to the library after school…" Kirsten shook her head. "No Seth you are grounded, take the books out at lunch and be home on time or you'll regret it" Seth sulked and Ryan smiled at Kirsten.

They all knew Seth would try again and again to get out of his grounding but wouldn't succeed.

"Ryan" Kirsten began "Sandy asked me to remind you that Joe will pick you up right after school and that you should bring a change of clothes so that you can paint."

Ryan simply nodded and put his dishes in the dishwasher before returning to the pool house to get his books for school. As he picked up his cell to put it in his pocket it started to ring. Glancing at the call display he answered it.

"Hey" Ryan smiled as he flopped down on his bed.

"Summer and I are on our way, are you two allowed to drive in with us?" Marissa asked "Yeah I think so, Sandy didn't say we couldn't, hold on I'll check with Kirsten, I don't want to get into anymore trouble."

Ryan crosses back into the kitchen with his cell in his hand and quickly confirmed with Kirsten that the girls could drive them in. 20 minutes later the four teens pulled into the school parking lot and Summer and Seth slipped out of Marissa's car and bid Ryan and Marissa good bye.

Ryan turned to face Marissa and leaned over to kiss her. "Missed you last night" They both said at the same time. Ryan ran his hand up Marissa's silky thigh until his fingers approached the edge of her skirt. Looking deeply into Marisa's eyes he slipped his hand under her skirt as Marissa leaned her head back against the headrest and sighed.

Ryan went to slip his hand up deeper when his cell rang. "Argh..." he cried out. "What do you want Seth?" Ryan asked? Seth quickly explained "Dr. Kim is looking for you Ryan; she's on her way to car so you better make yourself presentable!" Ryan blushed and quickly thanked Seth before tossing his cell back into his bag.

Dr. Kim approached Marissa's car and motioned for Ryan to join her. Marissa stayed in the car to give them some privacy. She watched Ryan so any sign of what was being said however since Ryan was facing Dr. Kim she couldn't tell if he was in trouble again or not.

Finishing his short chat with Dr. Kim Ryan returned to the car with a big smile on his face. "Well someone's in a good mood" Marissa commented as he helped her out of the car and grabbed his school bag.

"Dr. Kim is out of town today and Mary the office receptionist has an appointment at lunch so I don't have detention today. We can have lunch together and then we have free period after it so do you want to go somewhere?" Ryan asked with a gleam in his eye.

Marissa just smiled and took his hand as they made their way to the lockers. Kissing Marissa goodbye Ryan slipped into this Biology class and sank into his chair.

Dr Billington rambled on about the reproduction of single cell organisms and after a short while Ryan was lost in thought. "Mr. Atwood!" Ryan jumped at the sound of his name. Looking around he saw that he was the only one left in the class. He sheepishly gathered his books and slipped out of his chair he mumbled a quiet "Sorry" and slipped out of the classroom before Dr Billington could say anything more to him.

Ryan made it through his morning classes in a fog, his mind was on lunch and he couldn't wait to meet up with Marissa. As soon as the bell sounded Ryan quickly exited his class and made his way to Marissa's locker. She'd beat him and was putting her books away. Ryan circled his arms around Marissa and kissing her neck whispered into her ear, "Your pool house or mine?"

Giggling Marissa said "Yours" and grabbed his hand as they quickly left the lockers and made their way to the parking lot. Marissa handed Ryan the keys "You drive" she said with a smile. Unlocking the car Ryan opened the passenger side door for Marissa and pressing her up against the car, he kissed her gently on the lips. Marissa slid her tongue against his, kissing until they were out of breath.

"Ready to go?" Ryan asked as he helped Marissa into the car. "Always" she teased.

Pulling into the driveway the teens quickly made their way from the car into the house. Only to be stopped dead in their tracks…

….

"Ryan, Marissa fancy meeting you here." Sandy said looking at the shell shocked teens. "Did the school burn down?" Ryan simply shook his head, "No it's lunch and we had a free period after so we decided to eat here." Ryan quickly continued, "Dr. Kim cancelled my lunch detention." Not wanting to get into trouble with Sandy for leaving the school campus.

Sandy nodded "Oh so you came home to eat did you? Well you two can join me; I don't have any meeting till 2pm so I came home for lunch too." Sandy turned and returned to the kitchen while Ryan mumbled a quick "sorry" to Marissa and taking her hand they followed Sandy into the kitchen. "So Ryan tell me what did you have planned for lunch?"

Blushing Ryan answered "Um," glancing over at Marissa for help "Grilled Cheese, Ryan promised me a hot lunch." Marissa answered for him. Sandy scoffed, "I'm sure he did." Ryan simply grabbed the cheese and bread and started making the grilled cheese. "Do you want one Sandy?" he asked without looking at Sandy as he was busy buttering the bread.

"No I already ate, I've got some calls to make, and I'll be in my office." Sandy explained as he left the teens in the kitchen. Marissa walked over to Ryan and hugging him from behind laid her head on his shoulder and whispered. "Guess it will be my pool house after all."

Ryan turned to kiss her "Yeah sorry about that I didn't know Sandy would be home. Let's eat quickly so we can get out of here, we don't have to be back till 2pm for English."

Eating lunch in record time, Ryan quickly washed the dishes and yelled "Bye Sandy see you when I get home from." Sandy came out of his office and smirking said "Have fun, Kirsten or I will pick you up at Joe's just call us when you are done."

Ryan mumbled a quick "Ok" and quickly left with Marissa. Closing the door behind him he cursed "Shit!" Marissa spun quickly to face him. "What's the matter?" she questioned.

"I forgot Joe has my driver's license and I drove you car here. What if we were pulled over? Sandy would have killed me." Marissa frowned "Sorry I forgot too. I won't tell Sandy if you don't, but you better give me the keys." Ryan quickly looked back to make sure Sandy wasn't watching and handed Marissa her keys.

They headed over to Marissa's Dad's only to find his car in the driveway. Ryan groaned "Are they following us?" Marissa smiled. "Well guess it's the pool house on Haunted Hill, Caleb and my Mom should be at the Newport Group."

Ryan looked at his watch it was 1:00. He frowned, he'd wanted to spend more time with her, and Cal's house was a 15 minute drive from school and a 20 minute drive from Jimmy's. "Why don't we just go back to school?" He sulked. Marissa looked over at Ryan and seeing the disappointment in his eyes, replied "Or how about a walk in the woods behind the school?" Ryan grinned "Yeah a walk would be nice"

**Ryanatwood1998 Hey**

**MACooper1998 HEY!**

**Ryanatwood1998 Sandy's miffed about lunch I'm not allowed to call you tonight**

**MACooper1998 He's letting you IM me?**

**Ryanatwood1998 No, he thinks I'm working on some homework**

**MACooper1998 Nice one. So how angry was he?**

**Ryanatwood1998 Not too bad, just no phone tonight and I have to help with some Newpsie party set up this weekend for Kirsten**

**MACooper1998 The hospital Halloween Fund-Raiser?**

**Ryanatwood1998 Yeah**

**MACooper1998 So are you allowed to go to it?**

**Ryanatwood1998 More like I have to go, part of the new rules I have to be with an "adult" all weekend :(**

**MACooper1998 Well Mom is making me go too, maybe we can have some fun ;)**

**Ryanatwood1998 Maybe :-}**

**MACooper1998 What homework did you say you were doing?**

**Ryanatwood1998 English**

**MACooper1998 Nice. I have the notes and the DVD**

**_Ryanatwood1998 I know that's why I had to IM you if Sandy asks ;)_**

**_MACooper1998 Sneaky, I like it :-)_**

**_Ryanatwood1998 I knew you would_**

**_MACooper1998 How did the painting with Joe go?_**

**_Ryanatwood1998 Good I finished the 1st 's gonna pick me up tomorrow so I can do 2nd one, I smell like paint remover :(_**

**_MACooper1998 BRB Mom's calling_**

**_Ryanatwood1998 K_**

_Ryan heads over to the fridge in his room and grabs a bottle of water while waiting for Marissa to return. As she isn't back he opens his Biology notebook and frowns when the Term project falls out. He quickly slides it back into his notebook, he can't deal with that now. Ryan hear's the beep of a new message._

**MACooper1998 Hey I'm back**

**Ryanatwood1998 Missed you, what did your Mom want?**

**MACooper1998 No much, she and Cal are going out to dinner tomorrow and she was just telling me I would be on my own for dinner**

**Ryanatwood1998 Wish I wasn't grounded cause then we could have dinner together ;-)**

**MACooper1998 Me too**

**Ryanatwood1998 Shoot, Sandy's on his way over BRB**

**MACooper1998 K**

_Sandy opened the door to the pool house as Ryan minimized his IM chat with Marissa and opened his English project file in word. "Hey kiddo, Cal, Julie Kirsten and I are going out for dinner tomorrow seems Cal has some business plans he needs to discuss and wants to torture me with them too. I've spoken with Joe and he's going to feed you dinner after you are done painting and Kirsten and I will pick you up on our way home." Sandy explained._

_Ryan nodded and answered "Ok, Sandy, Joe doesn't need to baby-sit me I promise no more trouble." Sandy shook his head "Sorry kiddo, for the next two weeks you are under adult control." Sandy left Ryan to brood but not without saying "Say hi to Marissa when you get back online" Ryan gulped. "Hey Kid, I'm not that dumb you know."_

**Ryanatwood1998 Hey Sandy says to say "Hi"**

**MACooper1998 So he know you are IMing me?**

**Ryanatwood1998 Yeah I guess but he's just laughed so I guess it's ok 8-)**

**Ryanatwood1998 Sandy and Kirsten are meeting with Cal and Julie for dinner tomorrow**

**MACooper1998 So you and Seth are on your own? :-]**

**Ryanatwood1998 Seth maybe but they are having Joe watch me :-(**

**MACooper1998 NO FUN!**

**Ryanatwood1998 Well I kinda deserve it**

**MACooper1998 Yeah you do!**

**Ryanatwood1998 Hey you're supposed to be on my side**

**MACooper1998 Not when you get grounded and I can't see you for 2 weeks :'(**

**Ryanatwood1998 Yeah sorry about that. I'll make it up to you**

**MACooper1998 I know you will,maybe was can go for another walk sometime soon ;)**

**Ryanatwood1998 Seth asked about the grass stains on my jeans :-}**

**MACoopers1998 Yeah well Summer pulled a leaf from my hair ;-}**

"Ryan" Kirsten called for the kitchen "Turn off the computer it's 11pm"

**Ryanatwood1998 Gotta go Kirsten's telling me to turn off the computer :(**

**MACooper1998 Ok I love you**

**Ryanatwood1998 Thank You**

**MACooper1998 You'll pay for that!**

Ryan smiled as he logged out and signed out of his computer. As he closed his laptop he knocked his biology books on the floor. The term project was haunting him. He quickly slipped it back into his notebook. He didn't want to think about it.

Ryan grabbed the empty water bottle and brought it into the kitchen and placing it in the recycle box under the counter; he turned to go back to the pool house. Kirsten stopped him "Ryan, Friday night after school I'll pick you and Seth up, we need to get your costumes for the Hospital Halloween event."

"Costumes!" Ryan replied.

**Thanks for reading...Review please. Hope you liked the Online Chat, LOL it saved me from all kinds of "Quotes"**


	11. Chapter 11

The Truth Comes Out Chapter 11 -A

**I decided to post the only part of what I had written as Chapter 11 as a stand alone...It just seemed like a better place to break it. I'll be on holidays for two weeks starting on the 6th of August so I wanted to give you a chapter today, and then the rest of the original Chapter 11 tomorrow or friday. Then Chapter 12-the last one I wrote back in 2006 will be posted on when I get back from Holidays. Now Chapter 12 is HUGE 8000 words, so I might break it into 2 or 3 smaller chapters. **

**Thanks to othgirl, Kershi-Puky, The Chic and Nadine for review on Chapter 10, the Chat was fun to write. **

"Yes Ryan, costumes. It is a Halloween fundraiser, everyone will be in costume. So like I was saying I'll pick you and Seth up at school on Friday and we can go to Costume Connection and get you two outfitted." Kirsten explained.

Ryan took a deep breath "Kirsten, please, can't I just stay home, or go to Joe's for the night? I hate costumes."

"Nope Kiddo, you helping with the setup and going to the event is part of your restrictions" Sandy piped in as he entered the kitchen.

Ryan frowned, he figured he might be able to sway Kirsten, but he knew he didn't have as much of a chance with Sandy. Kirsten gave Ryan a sympathetic smile and headed out of the kitchen leaving the boys to work it out.

Ryan figured he didn't have anything to lose so tried to sway Sandy. "I'll do the setup just don't make me go the fundraiser. I hate costumes. I'll do whatever you say please don't make me wear a costume." Sandy shook his head "Nope you did the crime you are going to do the time Ryan. You and Seth will both help with the set up and you will both be at the event with genuine smiles on your costumed faces."

Ryan simply turned and headed back to the pool house. Sandy sighed and joined Kirsten in their room. Ryan flopped on his bed and closing his eyes tried to push the images from his mind. It was hopeless, the nightmare just kept returning. After 45 minutes he gave up, and tying his boots and grabbing his grey hoodie, Ryan quietly left the pool house. Carefully he slipped past Sandy and Kirsten's room and down the path to the beach.

The ¾ moon lit the beach and Ryan walked along the water's edge for 15 minutes. He turned and faced away from the ocean and looking up at the house, smiled when he saw the light on. Ryan quietly climbed the outer stairs and knocked on the window.

Marissa pushed open the curtains and was surprised to see Ryan. "Hey! What's up?"

"I just needed to get away. Can I come in?" Marissa smiled and invited Ryan in. "Sure come on in. Just be quiet because Cal is still up, he's in his den yelling at some supplier in Singapore or something." Ryan agreed and the pair walked over to Marissa's bed. Marissa flopped down and patting the empty space beside her said "Have a seat" Ryan lay down on the bed beside Marissa and pulled Marissa into his arms.

"Ryan, what's wrong?" Marissa asked. "Nothing, can't I come over to see you?" Ryan questioned hiding his feelings. "Ryan, you can come over anytime, but I know something is wrong, you're grounded and it's not like you to sneak out and come over. Please tell me what's wrong." Marissa asked. Ryan instead drew Marissa into his arms and kissed her, trying to distract her. Getting pulled into his arms was wonderful and Marissa leaned into the kiss, running her hand down his chest. The teens were distracted for a good 15minutes before Marissa pulled away saying "Ok Ryan are you ready to tell me what is going on, I know something is up"

Ryan tried "It's just too hard Marissa, I can't do it anymore, I can't keep it all bottled up, I'm going to burst. Sandy, Kirsten, Seth…You…everybody they want me to be someone I'm not."

Marissa was confused. "Ryan what do you mean, what happened? Talk to me." She begged. "I can't help you if you don't let me in." Ryan quickly rose from the bed. "Look this was a mistake, I'll see you later." He said as he made his way back to the window.

"Stop" Marissa quickly begged. Ryan turned and looking at Marissa shrugged his shoulders before turning back to the window and exiting Marissa's room. Marissa ran after him and tried to follow him out the window, turning back to face her Ryan said "I'm sorry" and he ran down the stairs and down to the beach, leaving Marissa to stare into the darkness.

Ryan walked along the beach for another 30 minutes before heading back to the pool house. He slowly made is way up the path between the Cohen's and the Cooper's old house. Glancing around made sure the light was still out in the house and slipped into the pool house. He didn't want to wake anyone in the main house so he left his room lights off and went into the bathroom to change.

Now in his wife beater and sweatpants Ryan flopped down on his bed. "Where have you been?" a voice asked from the chairs next to the breakfast bar. Ryan bolted up in bed and flicked on the lamp beside his bed.

"I needed some air; I went for a walk along the beach." He explained. "Ryan its 1am!" Kirsten scolded. "I'm sorry" Ryan started "Ryan what's wrong? Running off in the middle of the night isn't like you." Kirsten said interrupting him.

Closing his eyes Ryan took in a deep breath and held it until his lungs ached. Slowly letting it out he looked at Kirsten, and seeing the concern on her face he was filled with guilt. As much as her wanted to open up to her he wasn't sure he would be able to.

"Ryan I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong" Kirsten pleaded. Ryan got up from his bed and started pacing back and forth between the bed and the door, each time he approached the door Kirsten was sure he was going to leave the room. "Ryan" she called as Ryan once again approached the doorway. "Sit down please you are going to wear out the floor." Kirsten teased. Giving Kirsten a half smile, Ryan sank down onto the bed, as Kirsten joined him.

"Ok Ryan, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to." Kirsten finally told the nervous teen. Ryan let out a deep breath until Kirsten continued. "I can go get Sandy and you can explain to him why you were out walking at midnight." Ryan's relief quickly changed to panic. "NO!" he spat at her. Kirsten was taken aback by his loud outburst and frowning continued. "Ryan it's your choice you can either tell me what's going on or I'm getting Sandy, but either way you will be telling us what's going on."

"Fine" Ryan spat out at Kirsten. Kirsten gave Ryan a dirty look, as his attitude was getting on her nerves. "Sorry" he said noticing her disapproval of his attitude. "Ryan, I know something is wrong and I just want to help you, please let me help you." Kirsten explained.

"I know and I'm sorry, it's just so hard, I've buried it for so long and now all this bad stuff it coming back and I don't know how to handle it." Ryan attempted to explain.

Kirsten wrapped an arm around Ryan's shoulders and began "Ryan, you know no matter what the problem, Sandy and I are behind you, you are our son and we love you." Ryan smiled at Kirsten, and his heart was bursting with happiness. He knew Sandy and Kirsten felt he was a member of the family, but it felt so good to hear that they loved him. Those were words he never heard growing up, unless it was following a beating by one of Dawn's boyfriends. "Ryan, I love you, but you have to learn to keep your mouth shut."

Kirsten rubbed Ryan's back as he collected his thoughts. Sighing he began. "It's the costumes. I really hate costumes." Ryan hoped that would be enough but knew it wouldn't. "Ryan I don't understand, what is it about the costumes."

Ryan jumped up for the bed and walked over to the kitchen and stood behind the half wall, trying to distance himself from Kirsten's caring. "It happened back when I was 7 and Trey was 11…" He began

**The rest of this part will follow sometime before midnight on Friday. Please review and let me know what you think...any idea why Ryan might not like costumes? I wonder if your ideas will match mine?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11B

-Flashback 10 years early—

"Please Trey, everybody is going, can't we go too?" 7 year old Ryan begged. "I want to get some candy too!" he continued. "Ry you know we don't have costumes and since Dad lost his job again we can't get any." Trey tried explaining to his little brother.

"We can make costumes" Ryan said hoping they could he really didn't have any idea how to go about it but figured Trey might. Dawn came into the living room and told the boys "Dinner's ready get your butts to the table. Your Dad won't be home for dinner tonight."

Ryan and Trey quickly followed their mother hoping she would be in a good mood after dinner. Ryan started to push the food around on his plate, until Trey gave him a dirty look. He quickly ate all that was on his plate as did Trey even though the both hated Liver. Dawn was shocked at usually she had to threaten them to get them to eat the liver, but it was cheap and was all she could afford at the moment.

Ryan quickly drank down is milk to get rid of the taste of the liver and looked expectantly at Trey hoping he would ask Dawn if they could go out Trick-or-treating that night.

"Mom, Ryan wants to go out tonight? Can I take him?" Trey asked. Dawn frowned knowing the boys didn't have costumes. "Trey he doesn't have a costume, he can't go without one." "What about the old sheets in the cupboard, I could make them into ghost costumes" Trey suggested. Dawn sighed, they have been a wedding gift from Frank's grandmother but they were worn and had holes, she figured the kids might as well have a good night. With Frank out of work they hadn't had much to look forward to lately. Frank was off at the Pool hall again anyway.

"Sure Trey use the white one on the top shelf. It's long enough you should both be able to use it then you can both get some trick-or-treating in. Just make sure your home before it gets too dark." Dawn allowed.

Trey quickly grabbed the sheets and the scissor from the kitchen. Cutting eyeholes and a small slit to breathe thru, then slipped it over Ryan's head. "Ry go grab our pillow cases we can use them to carry the candy in." Trey told Ryan as he returned the scissors to the kitchen drawer.

Dawn was sitting on the couch with a beer as the boys left. "Bye, stay on the sidewalk and don't lose you brother." She called out as the door closed behind the pair. Trey grabbed Ryan's hand and they set off. After about 3 blocks the pillow cases were getting heavy, and Ryan really needed to use the washroom. "Trey I gotta go, really bad." He said as he squirmed. Trey scoffed and said "Ok, there's a vacant lot down the road you can go in the bushes."

Ryan ran ahead as Trey went up to the few houses between them and the lot. He did see any reason why he should miss out on the candy because Ryan needed to go. Trey arrived in the lot about 2 minutes behind Ryan and quickly scanned the lot for his little brother. "Ry" he called out when he didn't see him. Silence. "RYAN! Answer me where are you?" Trey was getting scared as he couldn't find Ryan. He's only been two houses away, where could he have gone? Trey ran ahead to the next house hoping Ryan had just finished and decided to go on.

Trey rang the bell. "What do you want? A large man clad in jeans and a dirty wife beater with a beer in hand asked. "Um, did my brother just come here; he's dressed like a ghost too." Trey asked. "NO!" and the man slammed the door. Trey's heart was in his mouth, how could he have lost Ryan?

"RYAN! Where are you?" Trey called out running back to the lot. It was dark and the street light in front of the lot was burnt out, Trey couldn't see much but he was sure the lot was empty. "Ryan answer me, where are you?" he kept calling hoping his brother would answer him.

Trey started to tremble, he dropped the pillowcase and ran all the way home, hoping the Ryan had decided to go home and that he'd just missed him. Trey flung the front door open, to see a very drunk Dawn on the couch. "Hey your home. Where's Ryan?" she slurred. Trey felt as if he was going to pass out. "I don't know he cried out, he went to pee in the lot and now I can't find him." Trey was still in his ghost costume and wasn't about to take it off as tears of fear where streaming down his face. Dawn quickly sobered up. She rose from the couch and cuffed Trey across the back of the head "How could you lose your brother. I asked you to do one simple thing, watch your brother, why couldn't it have been you that got lost, Ryan's the smart one, you are just a waste of space." She cursed.

Trey turned and went to go back outside to look for Ryan again when he heard someone coming up the stairs, for a moment he hoped it was Ryan only to realize it was Frank, back from the pool hall. Trey started to tremble; he didn't want Frank to know he'd lost Ryan. Trey turned and ran to the back door before his father could catch him.

Dawn was hysterical and told Frank that Trey had lost Ryan in the lot. Frank quickly stormed out of the house after Trey. He caught up with him after a block and roughly grabbed Trey's arm. "Where do you think you are going?" he yelled, "get back home and take care of your mother, I'll find Ryan." He said as his kicked Trey in the backside.

Trey returned home and hide in his room. 3 hours later, Frank returned with Ryan asleep in his arms. He laid him down on the bed and grabbed Trey who was cowering in the corner. "Useless excuse for a kid." He yelled as he tossed Trey against the wall and the dragged him to the basement stairs before throwing him down the stairs and locking the door.

The next morning Ryan awoke and didn't see Trey in the bed beside him. He quietly got up and went to look for his brother. He wasn't watching the TV. Ryan heard a low moaning coming from the basement. He quietly slipped into the kitchen and grabbed a kitchen chair so he could reach the latch on the top of the door that lead to the basement. He unlatched it and returned the chair before opening the door. The light was on and he could see Trey lying on the floor at the bottom of the stair, his leg turned in an unnatural position. Ryan quickly went down and quietly called out "Trey are you ok? What happened?" he questioned him.

End of flashback

"Trey's leg was broken and my Dad wasn't too happy to find me in the basement with him when he got up." Ryan finished. Kirsten wiped a tear away and asked "Where did your Dad find you?" Ryan swallowed before answering "I don't really know, he never told me, he only said that he'd arrived in time. I'm not really sure what he meant, be a week later the police found a dead body in the house beside the vacant lot and 2 days after that we moved to the other side of down." Ryan finished.

Kirsten was shocked. "Do you mean you father…"she couldn't continue. "I don't know, I never asked, I didn't want to know, I was only 7 so I don't think I really understood and by the time I was old enough to connect the two things my Dad was already in jail." Ryan answered. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." Kirsten said as she pulled Ryan into a hug. She was disappointed he stayed stiff in her arms, until she started to rub his bad and he finally allowed her to comfort him.

"You should try and get some sleep, it's almost 3am." Kirsten said as she finished hugging Ryan. "I'll try but I don't think it will work." He answered honestly.

Kirsten quietly rose off the bed and as she left the pool house she said "You get changed for bed, I'll be back in a minute."

Ryan grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a clean wife beater and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. After washing, brushing his teeth and hair, Ryan got changed and dropped his dirty clothes in the hamper outside the washroom. He sat down on the bed, too wired to sleep. A minute later Kirsten returned with a coffee mug. Ryan looked at her questioningly. "Coffee? That won't help me sleep." He mumbled. Kirsten just smiled and handed him the mug, looking in he saw it was just milk. "Hot Milk, my Mom's cure for all the world's problems." She explained.

Ryan took a sip and frowned "What? I thought you liked milk" Kirsten commented. Ryan smiled at her "I do but I just brushed my teeth and milk and toothpaste don't mix real well." Kirsten smiled and handed him a pill. He looked at her questioningly "What's this?"

"It's a sleeping pill, sometimes Sandy has trouble winding down after a busy day at work and these help him. As long as you don't take them all the time, it's fine." Ryan nodded and swallowing the pill with some of the hot milk. He smiled at Kirsten as he placed the empty mug on the bedside table. "Thanks." Ryan expected Kirsten to leave and go back to the main house; however she motioned for him to move over on the bed so she could sit down beside him. Ryan slid over and started to sit up. She shook her head. "No roll over on your tummy." Ryan snickered "My Tummy, Kirsten I'm not four you know" he teased as he turned over.

Kirsten smiled "I know. You and Seth are growing up way to fast, fine, fine, lie face down if you prefer." She teased. She began to rub her hand in a small circle, like she used to do when Seth was small and couldn't fall asleep. Ryan tensed his back under her hand, not used to the kindness. "Kirsten…" he began. She just replied "Shhh, go to sleep sweetie." And continued to rub his back. About 10 minutes later she was rewarded as he drifted off to sleep. Kirsten smiled down at Ryan, he truly was her son.

Kirsten silently pulled the covers up to Ryan's shoulder before leaving the pool house and entering her bedroom once again. Sandy looked at her thru sleepy eyes as she slipped back into bed. "Go back to sleep we can talk about it tomorrow she said as she let Sandy pull her into his arms as he drifted back to sleep

Ryan opened the door to the kitchen and was surprised to find Sandy sitting at the kitchen table with a few files laid out in front of him. "Morning" he mumbled as he opened the cupboard and got out a mug for his coffee. "Morning Ryan, did you sleep well? Kirsten told me about your talk last night." Sandy explained "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Ryan sighed "No not really, if that's ok" he said as he closed his eyes in an effort to stop the memories from flooding back. "Yeah it's ok; just remember I'm here if you ever do want to talk." Sandy told him.

"Thanks." He said as he grabbed a bagel and tore off a piece. Slipping it into his mouth he mumbled "Where's Kirsten?" Sandy frowned "She had to go to a big lunch meeting with some clients she left about 10 minutes ago. She asked me to stay home until you got up in case you wanted to talk. But since that's not the case, do you feel up to school this afternoon or should we just call it a day and hang out here?" Sandy questioned Ryan

"I should go to class, I mean I'm in enough trouble with Dr. Kim at the moment the fewer classes I miss the better, and Marissa and I have some work to do on our English report and Dr. Woods said he was going to give us class time today to discuss the projects, and I have an experiment to run in bio today that I really shouldn't miss."

"Ok, so why don't you go get changed for school and I'll call Dr. Kim and let her know you will be coming to school this afternoon, you do realize if you go you will have to attend your detention." Sandy explained. "Yeah, but if I don't Dr. Kim will just tack it on next week so I might as well get it over with and then I can go to Joe's after school and finish the painting."

Ryan closed the door to the pool house and grabbed some clean clothes before going into the washroom to shower and shave before heading off to school. He came back into the kitchen 15 minutes later. Sandy had packed up his files and they headed off to Harbour.

Sandy parked the car in the lot and turning to Ryan said "Ok kiddo here's the deal, Kirsten and I talked this morning before she left for work, we agreed we'd leave the decision up to you about the Halloween party. You still have to do the set up but if you don't want to go to the party we won't make you." He explained. Ryan sighed with relief "Thanks" he said as he grabbed his book bag and started to open the car door. "Hold up Ryan" Sandy said "I'll talk with Joe and see who will stay with you." Ryan nodded, wishing they would trust him again.

Ryan turned to look at Sandy once again "Just so you know Seth, Kirsten and I are all behind you and we will do whatever it takes to make things easier for you. But you have to let us in." Ryan nodded "I'll try." He quietly replied. "That's all I ask "Sandy said "Now you better get to class before the bell rings." Ryan laughed and got out of the car. "OH Ryan, Joe will pick you up at five after your detention."

...

Ryan flopped down on his bed, after a long afternoon at school and painting Joe's office for 3 hours he was ready for some sleep. However Seth had other ideas "Hey Buddy!" he called as he barged into the pool house. "So Mom and Dad are letting you stay home on Saturday night how did you manage that one?" he rambled. Ryan simply glared at Seth. "Fine don't tell me but if you don't, how will I ever learn how to get around the rents? I mean they said we both had to go and now they are saying you can stay home, you must have done or said something to change their minds what was it?" Ryan just wanted the noise to stop so he grabbed the pillow from his bed and threw it at Seth. "Seth go now, I'm not in the mood" he groaned. "Fine I know when I'm not wanted and clearly I'm not wanted so I'll just go to my room and see what the Captain is up to." Seth rambled as he left Ryan in peace.

Ryan lay back down on his bed and two seconds later there was a knock at the door. "Seth I said I wasn't in the mood" he called out. "It's Kirsten sweetie," she said as she opened the door "Seth's gone back to his room, he was mumbling something about the captain being a better friend."

Ryan sighed "Oh Sorry I'll go talk to him" he said as he struggled to sit up. "No Seth can wait, we need to talk." Kirsten said as she sat down in the chair across from Ryan. Ryan frowned, "No it's ok Ryan I just wanted to make sure you were ok after our talk last night and to tell you Sandy and I have decided you can stay home **alone** Saturday night if you prefer, rather than joining us at the Halloween party."

"Really?" he asked with renewed hope. "Yeah we talked to Joe and he has a date and since both Sandy and I have to go, we figured we could trust you to stay alone, or the invitation is still open for you to join us if you feel up to it, it might help, a positive Halloween might be just what you need."

Ryan smiled "Thanks, I think I'll just stay home if that's ok" Kirsten nodded. "Yes that's fine sweetie, now why don't you go see what Seth's up to, I think he's feeling a little out of the loop as we didn't let him know what happened last night." Kirsten explained.

"Ok, and thanks" he said as he slipped on his shoes and followed Kirsten back to the main house. Ryan grabbed two bottles of Coke and a bag of chips before heading upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Flooded out of the campsite so I thought I'd upload the next part since I was at home. Heading back tomorrow to make sure my trailer didn't float away. :)**

"Seth so I'll pick you up at 3:00 and we can go to the costume store and the Sandy will pick you up at 5:00 Ryan and you two can head over to the country club to set up for the Halloween Charity Event. Then we can all meet at Phat Thai at 8:00 for dinner." Kirsten instructed the boys as they finished their breakfast.

"Tell me again why Ryan doesn't have to go to the party" Seth badgered Kirsten. "Ok Seth I'll tell you." Ryan allowed "I don't have to go because ...they like me best" and he slipped out the kitchen door back to his room as Kirsten started to laugh. "What! You like him best but I'm the product of your heated love of Dad." Seth started to ramble.

Kirsten simply shook her head and went to her room to finish getting ready for work. When she returned to the kitchen five minutes later Seth was still ranting that they should love him more. "Mom how could you?" He started to ask. "OH Seth just stop, we don't love Ryan more than you. We love you both equally. Now go get ready for school I'm leaving in 10 minutes and if you aren't ready you will be walking." She said as Ryan re-entered the kitchen. "And you Mister are a brat." She told Ryan with a smile. Ryan simply smirked at her and took his breakfast dishes to the sink.

"Sorry, but he wouldn't stop." Ryan explained "I know Ryan, and it was kind of funny. But you do realize we don't love you more than Seth. We love you both the same. Well maybe not the same but you know what I mean, you are both our sons and we love you both with all of our hearts" Ryan grinned and nodded "I know, it's nice to hear it too, but he's just gullible and he was getting on my nerves..." Kirsten nodded "Seth on your nerves yep I've been there."

"Seth! We are leaving in 2 minutes if you are ready or not!" Kirsten called upstairs as she grabbed her briefcase and looked for her keys. Ryan spotted them under the Thai takeout menu and picked them up and jingling them said "looking for these?"

"Yes Smarty, now go get in the car or you two will be late for school. And I really don't need another run in with Dr. Kim." Kirsten teased Ryan. Ryan nodded "Me neither, Seth! Were leaving" he called up to Seth's room. Ryan closed the door to the passenger seat as Seth ran out from the house. As he flopped down in to the back seat he started in on Kirsten again "See you do like Ryan best, he's got the coveted front seat and I'm stuck back in 3rd class in the back. You may say you love us both but we both know Ryan's your …." Seth was cut off as both Kirsten and Ryan shot him glares from the front seat "See he's even taught you the Atwood glare" Seth said. "Enough Seth" Kirsten told him.

"Fine I'll just sit back here nice and quiet until you two decide to talk to me, I can take a hint, if you want me to be quiet I will, it just that…." Seth rambled. Ryan shook his head and Kirsten simply put the car in gear and drove off towards Harbor. As Kirsten parked the car, Seth saw Summer and vaulted out of the car, "Thanks for the drive, see you at 3:00" and he was gone.

Ryan sighed "phew, he doesn't grasp the concept of quiet does he?" Kirsten simply nodded "no he really doesn't but then my other son has it down to an art" she teased. "See you at the restaurant tonight, have fun with the setup."

Ryan spotted Marissa and quietly came up beside her. "Hey" he said making her jump "You scared me" she said hitting him on the chest. "Sorry" he said as he pulled her into his arms "Is that better?" he asked as he hugged her. "Hmm yes much" she said inhaling his smell, a mixture of ivory soap, coconut shampoo that she's left in the pool house and his aftershave.

"So Kirsten and Sandy said I could stay home tomorrow night, any chance you can slip out of the party early and say visit the pool house?" Ryan asked with a grin on his face.

"Maybe" she teased. The warning bell rang and they quickly headed off to home room.

Ryan and Sandy finished with the charity set up in record time as it seems the Water Polo team had lost their last match and the coach had roped them into helping out as part of a bet with the coach of Pacific High.

Sandy called Kirsten at 7:00 and told her they were done, and asked if she and Seth were ready for dinner. Kirsten simply sighed "No, your son had tried on every costume in the place and finally has it narrowed down to 5 choices, Batman, Spiderman, The Hulk, The Riddler and Snoopy in honor of Ryan. So we might a while longer. Why don't you and Ryan go and get a table and we will meet you in half an hour or so, I hope!"

The next morning Ryan woke up to a costumed clad Seth walking into his room. "Seth leave me alone!" he yelled a little louder than he'd planned and Kirsten quickly came out of the house. "Ryan are you OK?" she asked hoping Seth hadn't upset Ryan by being in costume. "Yeah I'm fine, just not ready to get up, it's only 7am and it's Saturday" he whined. "Seth let Ryan sleep he's had a busy week, you can bug him after lunch." She said as he shoed him out of the pool house. Ryan turned over on his bed and fell back to sleep. At 11:30 there was a knock on the pool house door. "Go away Seth" Ryan called out. "It's not Seth, but I'll go away if you want" the voice teased.

Ryan hopped out of bed and threw open the door. "Hey! Do Sandy and Kirsten know you are here?" he asked before letting her in the pool house. "Yes they said I could come out and get you but we can't stay out here unless the blinds are up and the doors are open" she explained. Ryan nodded. "Ok, let me get changed I'll be right back" he said as he headed off to the bathroom. Marissa opened the blinds and locked the pool room's doors in the open position before flopping down on Ryan's bed to wait for him to finish in the washroom.

Ryan came of the bathroom dressed in black jeans, and a deep blue t-shirt. Marissa smiled at him as he flopped down beside her on the bed. "So what's the plan for tonight?" she asked. "I think they are leaving at about 7pm and they shouldn't be back until at least midnight if this event is like all the others. I'm supposed to stay in the pool house since I'm grounded but they didn't really say I couldn't have company, and if they don't say I can't…" he smirked and pulled her into his arms

Marissa hit him "Behave! Sandy and Kirsten can see us from the kitchen" she said as he gently pushed him away as he sulked. "Ok, I'm starving, do you want some pancakes?" he asked as he pulled her to her feet.

"Always, but you are making them and cleaning up after I just want to watch, and eat" she told him "Oh so like normal then" he teased her. "Exactly!" Marissa answered as they entered the kitchen.

Sandy and Kirsten were sitting at the kitchen "reading the paper" or as Ryan knew better, keeping an eye on him and Marissa. "Morning, do you guys want some pancakes?" he asked.

"Not for me" Kirsten answered.

"I'll have 1 or 2, I had a bagel earlier but you do make really good pancakes." Sandy answered.

"Is Seth upstairs?" Ryan asked.

"Nope he's out front washing the Range Rover." Sandy told Ryan.

"Why? We took it to the car wash on the way to the restaurant last night" Ryan questioned.  
"I know but he was getting on my nerves with his costume and it was that or tying him up and gagging him and Kirsten vetoed that idea." Sandy explained as Ryan started the pancakes. "Marissa can you ask Seth if he wants some?" he said as he turned on the grill.

Marissa returned with a wet looking Seth, "Pancakes! Count me in" Seth exclaimed as he flopped down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Seth go get changed, your soaking wet!" Kirsten scolded "And don't put your costume back on, you are grounded from it until 6pm" Seth mumbled something about a Nazi dictatorship as he went up to his room to get changed. Sandy and Kirsten just shook their heads and Marissa and Ryan smirked at him.

"So Ryan, any big plans for tonight?" Sandy asked Ryan panicked for a moment then said "No, not really" and left it at that. Sandy raised his eyebrows at Kirsten and smirked. "So Marissa what will you be wearing tonight? You are going to the charity even right?" Sandy enquired.

"Yes, I'm going, I'm not sure what I'm wearing yet, Mom said she would take care of the costumes for me, Caleb and herself so I could end up in just about anything. I didn't have time to go to the store with her, because I was working the Thanksgiving Dance for Harbor this week, being Social chair is no fun sometimes. Do you know how hard it is to find live turkeys at this time of the year?" she complained.

Kirsten laughed, "Why are you trying to find live turkeys?" Marissa grinned at Ryan who was thankful the subject had been changed. "Well Dr. Kim thought it would be fun to have some live turkeys at the dance and then release them as part of the wildlife service project. Ryan's been helping me try and find a pair of turkeys but we haven't had much luck."

"Speaking of turkeys, Seth did you hang up your costume when you took it off?" Kirsten asked as Seth returned to the kitchen. "Yes Mother and I'm not a turkey, I prefer to think of myself as a majestic eagle soaring in the sky about Newport, swooping down and spotting the water polo team I pee on them." Seth explained.

"Don't say pee Seth." Kirsten reprimanded her son as the others laughed.

"So Ryan since you don't have any big plans for tonight you won't mind doing some chores around the house while we are out." Sandy said interrupting the laughter. "Um yeah sure whatever you want Sandy." Ryan mumbled looking quickly at Marissa before looking back at Sandy. "I do have to watch Hamlet again this weekend because our English report is due next Friday but that's all I have to do." Ryan explained hoping Sandy wouldn't give him too much to do.

"Well you can watch it tomorrow, tonight I would like it if you could wash Kirsten's car, do the laundry as Rosa is still off at her Mother's, and clean the pool the filters need changing and the chemicals need checking." Sandy advised Ryan. "Sure Sandy, whatever you want." Ryan said looking over at Marissa knowing this would interfere with their plans for the evening.

"Great, now where are those pancakes you promised?" Sandy enquired


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Thanks for being so patient guys 1 **

Seth entered the pool house with a glass of water. "Here you go and you owe me big time." He said as he handed Ryan the glass. "Thanks and yeah I know, I'll pay you back I promise. Sandy didn't see you right." Ryan said as he set the glass down. Seth shook his head, "No I was really stealth.

"You still have some tester strips in here right? I didn't want to risk going into the pool shed to get any." Ryan smiled. "Yeah there are some in the cupboard." He said as he grabbed one and tested the water. "Ok the chlorine looks good and so does the ph so all I have to do is clean out the filter." Thanks Seth. Do you think Sandy will notice if I do that before you guys leave?"

"Yeah he probably will, you should wait until we go out. I sorted thru my laundry and only brought the really important stuff down. The rest can wait. I hid my sheets under the bed and I have enough towels for the week, so you only really have to worry about Dad's laundry cause most of Mom's is dry clean only and I doubt she'll want you doing her underwear." Seth explained.

"Don't say underwear Seth" Ryan teased as they both remembered when Ryan 1st came and Kirsten took him shopping for clothes.

"Ok so that just leaves your Mom's car to wash and that shouldn't take too long. Marissa has to make an appearance at the party so she won't be over until at least an hour after you guys get there. And you will text me as you guys leave so she can leave before you guys get home right?" Ryan asked.

"Yep, you can count on me." Seth said lifting his hand to high five Ryan. Ryan just laughed at Seth and "gently" punched him in the shoulder as Seth tried to look cool and pretend he's meant to fix his hair instead.

**5:45pm**

"Ryan!" Sandy called from the kitchen to the pool house. "Coming!" he called back

"Yes?" he asked as he entered the kitchen. "We will be leaving in 10 minutes that is if Seth can get his tights on in time" Sandy explained as he handed Ryan $30.00. "Here is some money for dinner, order whatever you fell like, and made sure you get all your chores done. We should be home before midnight." Sandy finished.

"Ok and Thanks for understanding about everything" Ryan said as he looked down. "No problem kiddo." Sandy replied

"MOM!" Seth cried out "Do you have any blue tights, these ones are ripped. Sandy and Ryan just shook their heads as Seth ran into his parent's room.

2 minutes later a fully dressed Seth and Kirsten entered the kitchen "See Sandy you laughed when I said I'd bought 4 pairs of tights for Seth, well it's a good thing I did" Superman here really isn't good with nylon!' Kirsten teased.

Sandy just shook his head and turning to Ryan said "Ok so we are heading out, call me if you need anything, behave and we will see you in the morning."

Kirsten hugged Ryan and whispered in his ear "don't worry about my laundry and have fun tonight."

Seth smirked at Ryan as he said "Yeah have fun at home all by yourself man while I'm off with our ladies"

Ryan sighed as they left the house and went out back to clean the filter and then wash the car, he planned on doing the laundry with Marissa.

**8:00pm**

Ryan has finished with the pool, the car and had eaten dinner and cleared away his dishes; he's waiting for Marissa to arrive. Ryan enters the laundry room and seeing Sandy's pile groans, "Did he have to use every towel in the house?" Ryan fills the washer with ½ the towels on the floor and setting the machine on hot and adding some detergent, starts the 1st load.

**8:15pm**

Ryan hears a car door slam and opens the front door to let Marissa into the house

"Hey" Ryan smiled as Marissa fought to get out of the car. "WOW" he mumbled as she finally was able to get her dress out of the car.

"So I'm guessing you approve" Marissa teased as she spun around. "I was a little concerned when Mom said she's pick up a costume for me, but I think she did a good job don't you?"

"Um yeah" Ryan mumbled again as his eyes found their way away from Marissa's chest and up to her face. "You look beautiful" he said as he pulled her into his arms and they entered the house.

"The hoop skirt is a pain when you are driving, good thing Renaissance women didn't have to drive" she joked as Ryan's eyes were drawn to her chest again.

"Hey stop staring!" She said as he hit him.

"Sorry" he blushed and pulled her into the laundry room after him.

"I've got to throw Sandy's stuff in the dryer" he explained. Marissa nodded and watched as he tosses the wet load into the dryer.

Ryan slowly grabbed the last of Sandy's dirty towels and tossed them into the washer. A cloud of sand flew into his face. "Fu…" he started to say, then looking over at Marissa he changed his mind he opted for "OW"

Marissa laughed "Come here, let me take a look" she said motioning to him.

Ryan's left eye was watering as he stumbled over to Marissa.

"Look up" she instructed, "Hmm Ok, look left, now right, Ok try looking down" she instructed Ryan.

"I don't see anything" she said as his eyes one again where stuck on her chest.

"There is something in there, I can still fell it" he moaned, rubbing his eye with his fist.

Marissa pulled his hand away from his eyes, "Stop that you could scratch your eye if there is still sand in it" she instructed

"Fine Mom" Ryan teased.

"I need more light, come with me" Marissa said pulling Ryan towards the door.

"Let me start this load, I need to get this finished before Sandy comes home" Ryan said as he tossed in my detergent and turned on the washer.

Ryan brushed away the tears that were forming in his left eye. "Hey stop that" Marissa scolded as she took his hand in hers and lead him out of the laundry room.

Marissa and Ryan entered the guest bathroom and Marissa motioned for Ryan to sit on the toilet as she took a clean face cloth and wet in with warm water. Marissa held the face cloth to Ryan's eye. "How's that?" she asked.

"Better thanks" Ryan said as the pain in his eye faded with the warmth of the face cloth.

"Ok let me take a look" Marissa said pulling Ryan's hand away from his eye.

"Looks ok to me, does it still fell like you have something stuck in your eye?" she asked.

"No it's ok now" he said pulling Marissa down onto his lap. Marissa's dress ballooned up and she giggled.

"How about we go to the pool house and I can change out of this silly think." She said.

"I kinda like it" he teased as his eyes were one again drawn to Marissa's chest.

Slapping his chest as she got up from his lap "No you like me in this pushup bra not the dress." She scolded.

Ryan grinned "busted"

"Funny! And here I thought Seth was the funny one" Marissa giggled.

Ryan and Marissa quickly made their way over to the pool house and Ryan locked the door behind them.

Marissa turned her back to Ryan and asked "Can you unzip me?"

Ryan swallowed as he unzipped Marissa's dress. She quickly grabbed her overnight bag and ran into the washroom to change.

Ryan flopped down on the bed to wait for Marissa to return. He glanced over at the clock it was now 8:45, they should have at least 2 more hours before Seth called to say they were on the way home.

Ryan pulled open the drawer beside his bed and shook the small box before returning it to its home and smiling.

"Hey you ok in there?" Ryan called out

"Yes I'm fine." Marissa said as she opened the door from the bathroom. She entered the room and Ryan jaw dropped.

"Wow" he mumbled

"So you like it" she asked "Summer helped me pick it out." She said of the silk dressing gown she wore over her bra and panties.

"Um, yeah! I like it, you kept the bra on too I see" he said smiling.

"Well you did seem to like it" she teased as she walked over to the bed and sat down beside him,

Ryan sighed "You smell so good" he said and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her collarbone.

Ryan gently pushed Marissa back on the bed and continued to kiss her neck as he ran his fingers in her hair.

Slowly his mouth found its way to hers and the kisses, his tongue caressing hers.

"Ryan did you get some…" Marissa started to ask and Ryan smiled "Yeah" he said as he pulled open the drawer beside his bed.

Caressing her arms Ryan slowly removed her dressing gown leaving her only in her bra and panties.

Marissa tugged at Ryan's shirt and pulled it over his head. The skin on his chest felt so warm against her. Marissa smiled and sighed.

**9:45pm**

Ryan lay back in his bed and spooned with Marissa, both of them just enjoying the closeness they were able to share.

The pool house phone rang, and glancing at the call display Ryan panicked a little.

"It's Sandy" he whispered to Marissa who quickly sat up beside him.

"Hello" Ryan said as he answered the phone.

"Ryan there has been and accident, can you put together some clothes for Seth, Kirsten and myself and meet us and Newport General. I really don't want to spent the night at the hospital in my costume" Sandy explained

"What happened" Ryan asked

"Caleb was coming down the staircase and the saber from his costume caught in the banister and he tripped and fell from the top, he's unconscious and has a nasty head wound." Sandy explained

"Ok Sandy I'll see you soon." Ryan replied

"Oh and Ryan, tell Marissa to get some clothes for Julie too and she can drive you over" Sandy finished

"Ok" Ryan mumbled he's hoped Sandy didn't know Marissa was over.

"Well talk about your visitor later" Sandy chuckled.

Ryan frowned and then hanging up he quickly explained what had happened and the teens gathered some clothes and headed over to Marissa's to get some things for Caleb and Julie

Ryan quickly grabbed a change of clothes for Seth and then meet Marissa in Sandy and Kirsten's room and gathered some clothes for them.

"Give me 2 minutes to toss the towels in the dryer and then we can head over to your house to get some clothes for your Mom." Ryan explained as he set the bag with the clothes down by the front door.

Marissa helped Ryan fold the 1st load of towels and they quickly tossed the second load into the dryer. Ryan looked around and found Sandy had also left a basket of clothes to wash so he tossed them into the washer before they headed over to Caleb and Julie's.

Marissa pulled into the drive way and the teens quickly went upstairs to Caleb and Julie's room.

"Did Sandy say to bring stuff for Caleb too?" Marissa asked.

"No, but it couldn't hurt as much as I'm sure he likes his military outfit I'm sure he would prefer his own clothes." Ryan answered.

"Why don't you get the clothes for your Mom and I'll throw some stuff in for Caleb" Ryan instructed.

Marissa nodded as she grabbed Julie's Dior bag and tossed some clothes in it for her Mom.

"Ryan" she called out. Can you grab Caleb's toiletry bag from the on-suite bathroom.

"Sure, do you want anything for your Mom to?' He enquired.

"Yeah grab hers too" she instructed.

Ryan returned to the bedroom and slipping his arm around Marissa's waist he smiled "Um you might want to change too" he smirked as Marissa looked down at her costume.

"Yeah I guess so, why don't you go put the bag in the car and I'll meet you outside in 5minutes." Marissa instructed.  
"Yes Captain" he teased.

"Hey, be nice or I'll make you walk to the hospital" she scolded.

Ryan laughed as he went downstairs and out to the car.

"Hey Seth, where are Sandy and Kirsten?" Ryan asked as he and Marissa entered the hospital waiting room.

"Mom's in with Julie and Granddad and Dad when down to the café to get some coffee." Seth answered Ryan.

"How is Caleb?" Marissa asked

"The doctor's said he should be fine, it's just a mild concussion and a broken arm from the fall down the stairs. They are going to keep him overnight for observation but he should be able to go home tomorrow." Seth explained as Marissa and Ryan sat down on either side of him.

"Oh here are some clothes for you" Ryan said handing Seth his change of clothes.

"Thanks buddy, these tights are giving me a rash, where no man should have a rash" Seth said as he headed off to the washroom to change. Ryan and Marissa laughed as Seth scratched and walked away with a bit of a waddle.

A few minutes Sandy entered the waiting room and smirked to find Ryan and Marissa sitting a few seats apart. "A bit late for that, don't you think?" he teased as he sat down between the two teens that blushed and looked away.

"Ryan" Sandy started "Where are my clothes I really want out of this costume" he explained.

Smirking he teased "Clothes? They are all in the washer"

Sandy's eyebrows disappeared under his bangs and gave Ryan a look.

"Ok, Ok here you go" Ryan said not wanting to annoy Sandy anymore.

"Do you think we should take Kirsten and my Mom's down to them?" Marissa asked hoping to change the subject.

"Yes, that would be a good idea" Sandy answered "They are in room 403 down the hall second door on the left past the nurses' station.

"Finally what took you so long? Sandy called you hours ago." Julie ranted as Marissa and Ryan entered the room "And you are in trouble young lady, Ryan is grounded and you left the charity even to go see him, knowing full well he wasn't allowed guests"

Ryan looked over at Kirsten and noticing her expression quickly looked down.

Sighing he walked over to her and handed Kirsten her change of clothes.

"Thanks sweetie" Kirsten said.

Julie had already stormed off to the washroom to change, and Caleb was asleep so Ryan and Marissa asked Kirsten how he was doing.

"The doctor's say he will be fine. The concussion is minor and the broken arm will be an annoyance, but should heal in about 6-8 weeks. Dad fought the doctors on the cast idea, but Julie in a moment of clarity talked him into it. Seth will be disappointed however as he tried to talk dad into the Neon Blue one."

Ryan quickly glanced over at Caleb wrist and smiled when he saw the plain yellow fiberglass cast.

"I always went yellow too." He said then realized he's just opened himself up to some questions he wouldn't want to answer and quickly said "I better check on Seth" and quickly exited the room.

"Atwood, is that you?" a voice called from down the hall…

**Let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Atwood, is that you?" a voice called from down the hall

Ryan quickly turned and smiled  
"Hey Coach"

"Atwood, what are you doing here? Did you come to see Barker and Johnston?" his former coach enquired

"No, Seth's Grandfather fell at the Halloween Charity event and I was here to see him" Ryan explained.

"Well I'm glad you are I have a favour to ask you, Barker and Johnston are my strikers this year since both you and Ward left, and they were in a car accident tonight and both of them will be out for the rest of the season, any chance I could convince you to come back and help us out, we still have 4 weeks left before finals and with your help we could make it to the state championships." The coach explained

Ryan was surprised. He's missed tryouts as he hadn't returned to Newport until a week and a half into the school year and did miss playing soccer, he wanted to play but wasn't sure.

"I'd like to help coach but I have office detention all week so I don't think I can" Ryan said quietly, ashamed to admit he was in trouble with the Dean.

"You let me work it out with the dean, just get a signature on the sports waiver and leave it on my desk." He said as he pulled his cell out to call the dean.

Ryan quietly entered the waiting room and finding it empty said down in the nearest chair to wait for Seth and Sandy to return.

Sandy returns to the waiting room and finding Ryan alone, sits down beside him.

"Did you see Caleb? How's he doing?" Sandy asked

"He's still asleep, Marissa and I gave Julie and Kirsten their clothes and they are getting changed."

"Well if he's still asleep I guess it safe enough to go in" Sandy said indicating to Ryan to follow him.

Sandy opened the door to Caleb's room and motioned for Ryan to follow him in, taking Kirsten in his arms he whispered in her ear "You OK?" Kirsten simply sighed and nodded her head.

Julie frowned as she re-entered the room "He's still asleep, didn't the doctors say he should wake up soon?"

Kirsten smiled "He said he'd wake up in his own time."

Julie nodded "Marissa can you get me a coffee" Julie said as she handed Marissa a few dollars from her purse, and see if they have anything decent to eat, I didn't get a chance to eat before.

Marissa looked over at Ryan hoping he would join her. Ryan went to follow however Sandy put his hand on Ryan's knee making him sit back down. "I think you two have spent enough time together tonight. You can wait here with us."

Ryan nodded as he slumped down in the chair. Hoping Sandy wouldn't lecture him in front of Julie.

Kirsten frowned at Sandy and shook her head "Sandy this isn't the time or place, leave Ryan alone, we can discuss this at home."

Ryan wished he could disappear as all 3 adults glared at each other.

"Leave the boy alone!" as quiet voice mumbled from the bed.

Ryan was shocked, as Caleb was defending him.

"When you become perfect you can expect the same from him" Caleb scolded.

"Sandy you've been telling me for the last year what a good kid Ryan is, and now with one little mistake you are treating him like a criminal again. Did he really mess up that badly, all he wanted to do was visit his brother's grave. Yes he should have asked, and he shouldn't have skipped school, but it's not like he burnt down a building or beat up the Captain of the water polo team."

"Dad, stay out of this." Kirsten warned.

"Why, it's not like Jimmy didn't sneak in to see you when you were grounded." Caleb reminded Kirsten

Julie glared at Caleb and he continued. "And you, well you weren't much older than Ryan when the same Mr. Cooper slipped into your bed as well."

"Give the kid a break, he didn't do anything tonight that all of you have done."

Sandy started to fume "Caleb"

"And you Sanford, I know you snuck into KiKi's room the 1st Thanksgiving you visited our house, even though I'd made it clear you were to sleep in the guest room, so you can just stop the crap."

Ryan snickered, as Caleb had never seemed to like him.

"And you" Caleb said looking at Ryan "You knew you were grounded, and you knew Marissa wasn't allowed over, so wipe the smile off your face, and go get me a coffee."

Ryan swallowed and quietly asked "Cream or sugar?"

"No, black" and don't get it from a machine go down to the cafeteria, they have better coffee in there.

Sandy handed Ryan $20.00 and said "Get some for Kirsten and I too, oh and get yourself and Seth something too."

Ryan nodded and quickly left the room before anyone could change their mind,

As Ryan entered the hall he spotting the coach again and quickly made his way down the hall hoping not to have to speak with the coach again, as he wasn't ready to ask Sandy and Kirsten if he could play or not, at least not quite yet.

Ryan and Marissa met up in the cafeteria and quickly bought the coffee and some muffins, fruit salad and some pudding for Seth, before returning to Caleb's room.

The adults were all silently glaring at Caleb, and Seth was looking on at them all with confusion as he's missed Caleb's rant. Ryan and Marissa passed out the drinks and joined Seth on the other side of the room.

Finally Caleb had enough and said "Well if you are all just going to glare at me why don't you just leave!"  
"No Dad" Kirsten replied. "You don't get to kick us out just because we are upset with you! We are staying and that final"

Seth mumbled to Ryan "Gramps better watch out "The Kirsten" has spoken." Ryan smiled until he noticed Kirsten glaring at him and Seth. He elbowed Seth and whispered "Shh"

Kirsten turned away from the boys and continued to glare at Caleb. Sandy ran his hand over hers, she turned to him, and sighing calmed down.

Ryan felt bad, thinking they were upset about Cal's defense of him. "I'm sorry everyone this is all my fault." And he stood to leave the room

Caleb still under the influence of painkillers wouldn't let Ryan take the blame. "No Ryan, I'm the one that upset Kirsten, Sandy and Julie, all on my own. Sit back down" he ordered.

Ryan was surprised enough to listen to Caleb and sank back into his chair.

Sandy wasn't sure what Caleb was up to but he knew his father-in-law was up to something.

Kirsten turned to Ryan and with a much softer attitude told him "No Ryan we are to blame. You didn't feel you could come to us with your problem and we failed you, we just want you to be safe, and we may have gone overboard."

"May" Seth coughed.

And received a glare from Ryan, Sandy, Kirsten and Caleb.

"Wow man you sure taught then the look haven't you?" Seth mumbled as Ryan continued to glare at him. "Fine I'll shut up."

Sandy smiled "Yeah but for how long, silence really isn't your thing son." He teased.

"Fine I know when I'm not wanted; I'll going to go call Summer to make sure she got home ok. Come find me when you are ready to go." Seth said as he left the room.

"Kirsten, are you sure you never signed that one up for acting lessons, he sure has a gift for being melodramatic." Caleb teased.

They all laughed, the tension in the room lifted.

"Dad, I think he gets that from Mom, remember when you forgot your anniversary; you were on the couch for 3 weeks if I recall correctly." Kirsten teased.

Sandy smiled at Ryan and Marissa who were quietly holding hands on the other side of the room, so lost in each other's eyes that the hardly noticed the adults in the room.

"Ok, Ryan" he called over to him.

Ryan hearing his name pulled his eyes away from Marissa and looked over at Sandy. "Um Yes?" he asked.

"Here's the deal, I'll call Joe and let him know, we are letting you off. The driving restriction stays but other than that you are off the hook as far as I'm concerned." Sandy explained.

"Thanks" Ryan smiled at Sandy and then gave Caleb a look of gratitude.

Caleb smirked "Good now can we figure out when I can go home?" I have a meeting with the planning board in the morning and I can't conduct it from a hospital bed!" he grumbled.

The doctor entered the room. "Good evening, I see you are all no longer in costume." He joked. "Well Mr. Nichols I have some good news you brain scan came back negative."

Sandy grinned and Kirsten hit him before he could say anything.

"You don't have anything other than a mild concussion from you fall so you are free to leave anytime you want. You will just need someone to wake you every few hours." Doctor William's explained

Julie smiled and thanked the doctor as Caleb got out of the bed. He looked around for his clothes and gives Ryan a smile when he handed him a bag. "We brought you a change of clothes too," Ryan explained. But since I didn't know about the cast I'm not sure if the shirt will fit over your cast." He explained.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Caleb said as he went over to the washroom to change. He came out a few minutes later with his dress shirt on, with one sleeve ripped up the side. He smirked at Ryan and said, "Guess this wasn't made for a cast after all, it's a good thing I have 25 others just like it at home."

Ryan grinned and nodding answered "Yeah you might want to go with short sleeves for the next while"

Julie took Cal's overnight bag as he sat down in the waiting wheelchair.

"Ryan could you and Marissa go and find Seth and tell him we are ready to go, we will meet you at the main entrance." Kirsten instructed.

"Sure", taking Marissa's hand in his Ryan and Marissa left the room.

"The doctors can't be right, Caleb was way too nice to you he must have really hit his head" Marissa joked.

"Whatever it is, I'll take it, if it means I'm not grounded anymore." Ryan smiled as they turned the corner.

"Atwood! Hold up" the coach called out "Did you get the ok to help us out?"

"Coach I haven't really had a chance to speak with Sandy and Kirsten can I let you know tomorrow?" Ryan replied

"That's fine and let them know Dr. Kim has given her Ok to the plan, you will serve your detention on the field with me." Coach advised Ryan as he turned and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Marissa enquired as they looked for Seth.

"Coach wants me back on the team, because Barker and Johnston are hurt and he wants me to replace them as the striker." Ryan explained "But I haven't had a chance to ask Sandy and Kirsten to sign the sports waiver."

"That's great, I know you missed playing this year, and this way I can be a "Jock's" girlfriend," Marissa teased.

"Oh you think so, I might just have to find a cheerleader to keep me company now," Ryan teased back.

Marissa hit Ryan on the chest "You better not if you know what's good for you Mister"

Ryan grinned and pulling Marissa into his arms, he whispered in her ear "You're what's good for me."

Marissa blushed and hugged him back.

"We better find Seth, and meet them out front. I'm not sure how long Cal's good mood with last." Marissa said pulling away from Ryan's grasp.

"Looking for me?" Seth asked coming up behind the pair and making Marissa jump.

"Yeah, your Granddad has been oked to go home; we need to meet them at the main entrance." Ryan informed Seth.

As the teens approached the main entrance, Marissa pulled Ryan back from Seth. "So when are you going to ask them?" she enquired.  
Ryan, Seth and Marissa joined the adults at the entrance.

"Marissa can you drive the boys home? Kirsten asked "because Sandy and I are going to help your Mom get my Dad settled in at home."

"Sure Kirsten" Marissa replied.

"Ryan, We need to talk first." Sandy noted.

"Sure." Ryan replied a little nervous that Sandy may have changed his mind.

"Kirsten you drive with Julie and Caleb and I'll meet you there in a few minutes. I just need to clear something up with Ryan first." Sandy explained

Seth glanced at Sandy and Ryan then turning to Marissa he said "Hey have you ever seen the Seth Cohen Memorial wing?" Marissa giggled "memorial, when did you die"

"Well it will be the memorial wing when I do, come on I'll show you." He finished.

Ryan thanked Seth with a half grin and joined Sandy on a bench outside the admissions desk.

"Ryan I owe you an apology." Sandy began

"No you don't" Ryan started

"NO! Ryan let me finish, I do, I overreacted and went overboard. If Seth had gotten a speeding ticket I would just have made him pay it, if it was his first offence."

Ryan smirked "Yeah cause Seth has such a lead foot, he's more likely to get one for going under the speed limit."

Sandy laughed "Yeah my Son the 80 year old Bubby."

Sandy continued "Skipping school while I DO NOT APPROVE, I do understand why you did it. I would have preferred that you tell me you wanted to visit Nate's grave but I do understand why you felt you couldn't."

Ryan glanced at Sandy before becoming occupied with his feet and a pebble on the ground under his shoe.

"I'm sorry Sandy; I know I can come to you its just hard sometime, especially when my family is involved. I'm trying to get past the kid I was in Chino."

"I know Ryan and you are on the right track, Seth, Kirsten and I are there for you, none of us want you to get derailed. We are behind you 100%. Now if you ever tell Caleb I will refute it but he is right we overreacted. We were too hard on you. I just don't want to risk losing you."

"Sandy I know and I promise no more run-ins with the police, and thanks for understanding."

Sandy smiled "Any time Kid"

Ryan spotted the coach leaving the hospital. "Um Sandy?"

"Yes Kiddo?" Sandy replied

"I ran into the coach today and he wants me back on the team again. The two strikers are injured and can't play. He asked Dr Kim and she has oked everything. I just need you and Kirsten to sign the sport waiver." Ryan mumbled.

Sandy smiled "Good idea a little physical activity might just be the thing to keep you out of trouble, and if Dr. Kim has oked it so do I."

"Thanks Sandy."

"Ok Kiddo I'll see you at home. Seth should be done with his "tour" soon." Sandy explained

Ryan grinned "yeah I see them in the doorway, they aren't very stealth"

Ryan nodded at Marissa and Seth and the other two joined Ryan and Sandy.

"Ok kids I'll see you at home, and soon I hope, I really don't want to spend my weekend with Caleb!" Sandy moaned.

The three teens laughed and they all made their way to the parking lot.

"So Ryan did you ask Sandy?" Marissa questioned.

"Yeah, you're looking at Harbor's newest Jock."

Seth glanced at Ryan "Stay away from my shoes! I like them dry."

Ryan smirked at Seth, "Oh your shoes are fair game now."

Seth whined "Dad" Sandy just grinned it was good to have the old Ryan back. "What Seth?" he teased.

"Fine I know you like Ryan better, so I'll just go get the car and you and your favorite son can spend more time together"

Ryan, Marissa and Sandy laughed as Seth sulked away to get the car.

Sandy called after Seth, "Seth, Marissa is driving you and Ryan home in her car, I'm taking your Mom's car over to the Haunted house to pick up your Mom, and so you can just come back."

"Fine!" Seth mumbled and sulked as Ryan and Marissa got into the front seat of her car, see Dad I'm stuck in the back again, and I'm taller than Ryan so I need more leg room then he does" Seth whined.

"Well Son you could come with me and spend some time with Julie if you want." Sandy replied.

"Um No thanks Dad the back seat will be fine" Seth replied quickly as Sandy got into his car.

The next morning, Ryan slowly entered the kitchen, and seeing Kirsten he slides onto one of the kitchen stools as she passed him a cup of coffee. "Bagel or Cereal?" she asked.

Ryan walked over to the cupboard, replied "Cereal" and grabbed the Captain Crunch and opening the box slipped his hand in. Kirsten cleared her throat and handed Ryan a bowl.

"Sorry" Ryan blushed as he poured his cereal into the bowl and returned the box to the cupboard.

"Ryan, I'll meet you after soccer practice tonight and we can get you some new cleats and shin guards." Kirsten explained.

"I don't need new ones Kirsten last years are fine." Ryan tried to explain not wanting Kirsten to spend the money on new equipment that he would only use for a month.

Kirsten glared at him, "Ryan your shin pads from last year are falling apart and the shoes aren't much better, I will pick you up at 5:00 and that's final" Kirsten scolded.

Sandy and Seth wandered into the kitchen. Seth teased "Careful Ryan The Kirsten has spoken"

Kirsten glared at Seth and he sunk into his chair and hid behind the arts and leisure section of the paper.

"Ok, Ok fine I'll meet you in the parking lot at 5pm Kirsten, but no $500.00 cleats ok?" he begged. Kirsten smiled, ok we will get the $450.00 ones" she teased.

**THE END... I did have an idea for more and if there is enough interest I'll continue the story...if not I'll just end it here.**


End file.
